Our little genius
by adreamersimagination
Summary: A sequel to Today is our Someday. Farkle and Smackle have learned that they are about to face their toughest challenge yet, parenthood. The two have never backed down from a challenge and they are ready to take on this next journey together. Will their fears get the best of them? How will they handle this next challenge? Follow the two as they welcome their first baby.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another story! This will be a Farkle and Smackle story and the journey to their beautiful baby. I will be addressing each of the couples and of course the friends will all be together again. Feel free to leave reviews and let me know what you would like to see! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

"Maybe we should find out," Smackle bit her lip and looked over at her husband.

"I thought we decided that we wanted it to be a surprise?" Farkle asked, rolling over in bed and facing his wife.

"I thought so too," Smackle sighed as she buried her cheek further into the pillow. "I don't know if I can wait though."

"So you want to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Farkle asked, resting a hand on her eight month baby bump.

"I keep going back and forth," Smackle admitted. "There are some moments when I am absolutely certain that I want to wait. That the surprise will be so wonderful. There are other moments though when I just really want to know."

"It might be kind of nice to know what we are having," Farkle agreed.

"Yeah?" Smackle asked, a smile on her face.

"This way our family and friends can stop pestering us about not knowing," Farkle laughed.

"They have been pretty annoyed," Smackle laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Farkle asked.

"I just feel so tired all the time," Smackle sighed. "I kind of feel like if I had the chance, I would always sleep."

"It's almost time for the baby to make their arrival," Farkle scooted closer and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "We'll get through these next few weeks together."

"Promise?" Smackle asked.

"Always," Farkle nodded.

"I love you Farkle," Smackle whispered and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Isadora," Farkle pulled her as close as the bump would allow him to.

He heard her breathing even out and saw the rise and fall of her chest. She had fallen asleep and looked at peace. He knew how exhausting this pregnancy had been for her. She would sleep for hours at a time. She would come home after a long day and just want to put her feet up due to the extreme swelling of her ankles. Morning sickness seemed to come and go but lately she had been getting sick a lot. The doctor assured them all the time that everything was okay with the baby but it did not stop the worry. The two of them would quietly worry and hope for the best. They were both so excited though. They knew that this baby was a blessing and they would love them with all that they had. Farkle kissed Smackle's forehead and held her close while she slept.

 **. .**

"Hellooooo?" Riley knocked on the apartment door, and then walked inside. She had Charlotte in her arms and the nine month old was smiling wide.

"Riley! Hey!" Smackle exclaimed. "When did you get into the city?"

"Our flight landed like an hour ago," Riley said.

"Where's Lucas?" Smackle asked, slowly walking over to hug her friend. Riley gently hugged her very pregnant friend and then smiled.

"He's at the apartment, sound asleep. He worked a lot of overtime so he could get the vacation time," Riley explained. Her husband had been putting in a lot of hours lately. Between the long hours and a nine month old baby, the exhaustion was starting to catch up to him.

"How long are you guys staying for?" Smackle asked.

"Two weeks," Riley said as she moved to sit with Smackle on the couch. "Then once the baby is born, we will come back for a long weekend to meet them."

"Riley, you're here!" Farkle exclaimed, walking into the living room and rushing over to hug his friend.

"Hey Farkle!" Riley hugged him back.

"Charlotte," Farkle smiled at his goddaughter and instantly took her in his arms. "How's it going little Friar?" Charlotte started to babble and laugh.

"That means she missed you," Riley laughed at her daughter and smiled at her two friends.

"She's getting so big," Smackle said as she grabbed onto her little hand.

"She really is," Riley agreed. "She's started to crawl around now. Not too much but it's adorable."

"I can't believe she's nine months old already," Farkle looked down at the little girl and smiled. She was really starting to look more and more like Riley. Her hair was now showing the same light brown color as her mom. The only difference from Riley were the beautiful emerald green eyes that matched Lucas's.

"Does she have Lucas wrapped around her finger already?" Smackle asked, because she knew that there was no way she did not.

"Oh absolutely," Riley nodded. "He absolutely adores her. They are quite the sight to see," She laughed because she knew that Charlotte was the definition of a daddy's girl already. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant," Smackle laughed.

"You were saying that you're tired a lot?" Riley asked. She remembered the last few months of her pregnancy with Charlotte and how tired she always was.

"Yeah," Smackle nodded. "Like all the time."

"Has the morning sickness gone away?" Riley asked. She could see the exhaustion on her friend's face and knew that the two were ready for the baby to be born.

"It comes and goes," Smackle shrugged. "Some days I don't get sick at all, but other days I can't stop getting sick."

"It will all be worth it in the end," Riley promised. She smiled at Charlotte and knew that all the struggles she went through in her pregnancy were worth it every time she looked at that little girl.

"I hope so," Smackle smiled as she looked down at her bump and ran a hand over it.

"I know so," Riley insisted. She had no doubt in her mind that Farkle and Smackle were going to make great parents. Their baby was lucky to be born into their family. "How would you like to babysit Charlotte?"

"What?" Farkle asked, eyes wide.

"Maybe one night before Lucas and I leave, the two of you can watch her. Give you a little practice," Riley suggested.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Smackle asked. "Do you think we can do it?"

"Of course I do," Riley nodded. "She is a calm baby. Plus, you've been around her since she was born. This will be great practice for the two of you. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you could do it."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Smackle nodded. "It will be great practice. What do you think, honey?"

"I'm in," Farkle agreed.

"Now you can have a date night with your hunky husband," Smackle winked and Riley blushed.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Sorry," Smackle winced. "Old habits."

"You're lucky I love you," Farkle teased.

"I really am," Smackle nodded in all seriousness. Every day she was thankful that he loved her. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. As she felt the baby shift, she placed a hand on her stomach. Now she had another piece of Farkle to love with all of her heart.

 **. .**

"I can't get over how big she has gotten," Maya shook her head in amazement as she looked at Charlotte who was in Lucas's arms. The group were all at Topanga's later that day, reconnecting and laughing.

"We were just saying that earlier today too," Farkle nodded.

"She definitely looks more like Riley," Josh insisted.

"And we are all grateful for that," Zay teased. He and Vanessa were lucky to be able to get the vacation time and fly out to New York with the Friar's.

"Thanks guys," Lucas rolled his eyes but laughed because he knew it was all in good humor.

"How's married life?" Vanessa asked Maya and Josh.

"Wonderful," Maya smiled at her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's not much different than before. We were already living together," Josh added. "But it's nice to be able to call her my wife."

"It's definitely nice to be able to call myself Mrs. Matthews," Maya smiled bright. Everyone could see just how happy the newlyweds really were. "These last seven months have flown by."

"And what about you two?" Farkle asked Zay and Vanessa. "Isn't almost a year for the two of you?"

"Next month," Vanessa smiled wide.

"I think this is Zay's longest relationship yet," Lucas smirked.

"Thanks man," Zay rolled his eyes.

"I think it's adorable," Riley gushed. Vanessa smiled at her boyfriend and grabbed onto his hand. They both felt pretty lucky to have found each other. Fate had a funny way of working out and it worked out in their favor this time around.

"I can't wait to meet baby Minkus," Maya smiled.

"Are you two still waiting to be surprised?" Josh asked.

"We keep going back and forth," Smackle admitted.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded. "There are some days that we think we want to be surprised and then other days we just really want to know."

"How did you two decide?" Smackle asked Riley and Lucas. "How did you decide that you wanted to know?"

"There was no way that I could wait," Riley laughed. "I would not have lasted nine months to find out. I barely made it the four months to find out."

"I was going along with whatever she wanted," Lucas smirked.

"Oh please," Zay rolled his eyes. "You wanted to know as bad as she did."

"Maybe a little," Lucas shrugged. He knew that he really wanted to know. The minute that they got the word they could find out, they both eagerly jumped on the opportunity.

"I keep thinking that a surprise would be great but I really want to know," Smackle said as she ran a hand down her bump. Farkle smiled at his wife because he loved seeing her pregnant. She had this glow to her that filled his heart with love.

"Well whether it is a boy or a girl, I think they are going to be beautiful," Riley insisted.

"Another baby to love," Maya smiled at her two friends. Charlotte was the first baby of the group and soon she would have a friend. Soon there would be another little one to love.

 **. .**

"Hey you two," Farkle smiled as he and Smackle walked into Riley's old bedroom. Riley and Lucas looked up from their spot at the bay window and smiled at their two friends.

"Hey," Riley greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Just wanted to stop by," Smackle shrugged. "Where's Charlotte?"

"My mom and dad wanted to spend the day with her," Riley said.

"Oh fun," Farkle smiled. The expectant parents took a seat across from Riley and Lucas at the bay window.

"We actually wanted to talk to the both of you," Smackle said. Farkle grabbed her hand and then smiled at the Friar's.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked.

"More than okay," Farkle promised.

"Well what's going on?" Riley asked.

"You two mean so much to us. You have been there for us through everything and never stopped believing there was more out there for us," Smackle explained.

"Whenever we needed encouragement or support, we knew that the two of you would always be there for us. You are the best friends that we could ever ask for," Farkle added.

"So we wanted to know, would you be baby Minkus's godparents?" Smackle asked.

"Really?" Riley asked, eyes wide. She placed a hand over her heart and smiled at her husband, who smiled in return.

"It would mean the world to us. We know that you are going to love them so much and that they are going to absolutely adore you," Farkle said.

"We would be honored," Lucas nodded. Riley nodded in agreement and grabbed her husband's hand in excitement.

"Really?" Smackle asked, a smile on her face.

"Of course!" Riley nodded and leaned forward to hug her friend. "We love you guys and are going to love your baby so much."

"You were the first two to find out about them too," Farkle said.

"We are so excited to meet the baby," Lucas said.

"They are going to be best friends with Charlotte!" Riley exclaimed.

"I love that they have someone to grow up with," Smackle smiled. "Especially someone who is raised by two of our best friends."

"It's almost time," Farkle smiled at his wife and placed a hand on her bump. He and Smackle got lost in each other's eyes and felt their hearts start to race. They were still so in love and it was only getting stronger. Riley and Lucas shared a look and smile. It was such a warm feeling to see their friends so happy. They were excited to see how they handled parenthood.

 **. .**

"Everything looks good," Doctor Lewis smiled at the young couple. "The baby looks healthy."

"So everything looks okay?" Farkle asked, looking at the ultrasound and seeing their baby.

"Everything looks perfect," Doctor Lewis promised. "How are you feeling, Smackle?"

"Tired all the time," Smackle laughed. "My ankles swell up when I walk too much."

"How about the morning sickness you were telling me about?" Doctor Lewis asked.

"It comes and goes," Smackle shrugged. "Some days I get sick but other days I feel perfectly fine."

"And are you two still certain that you don't want to know the gender?" Doctor Lewis asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"We keep going back and forth about it," Smackle admitted.

"Well if you want to know, it is very easy for me to find out for you," Doctor Lewis said.

"I think I want to know," Smackle bit her lip and looked at her husband.

"You do?" Farkle asked.

"I'm sorry," Smackle sighed. "I know we said we would wait but I don't think I can."

"Well this is a relief," Farkle let out a breath.

"What is?" Smackle asked.

"I have been dying to know but was holding off because I thought you wanted to be surprised," Farkle admitted.

"So you really want to know?" Smackle asked, relieved that he was on board.

"I really want to know," Farkle nodded.

"So, we are finding out if it's a boy or girl?" Doctor Lewis asked.

"We want to know," Smackle nodded.

"Okay, just give me a second," Doctor Lewis started to move the wand around Smackle's stomach and then looked at the screen.

"Hey," Smackle squeezed Farkle's hand and he looked down to connect eyes with her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too beautiful," Farkle leaned down and kissed his pregnant wife.

"Okay," Doctor Lewis smiled at the couple. "I have a clear shot."

"You do?" Smackle asked, eyes wide and smile on her face.

"We're ready," Farkle nodded. The married couple squeezed each other's hands and shared on last look. This was it. They were about to find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

"It's a…"


	2. Chapter 2

**How sad are all of you over the show being cancelled? I am so upset! This show has covered so many important life issues and I feel like we've watched them grow up before our eyes. There is still so much to be shown. As a Boy Meets World fan, this was so heartwarming to get to watch. I will continue to write and keep the magic from the show alive as long as you want me to!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hey guys," Farkle smiled as he and Smackle walked into Riley's apartment later that day. Riley, Lucas, Zay, Vanessa, Maya and Josh were all hanging out around the apartment.

"Hey," Riley smiled at her two friends. "How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"Really good," Smackle smiled. Riley noticed the smile on her face and widened her eyes.

"You found out if it's a boy or girl!" Riley exclaimed.

"How did you know that?" Farkle asked in surprise.

"Because I had that same smile once," Riley said as she thought about the day she found out she was having a daughter.

"So? Did you find out?" Maya asked, excited to find out.

"What are you having?" Vanessa chimed in, just as excited as the other two.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Smackle asked, turning to face her husband.

"I don't know," Farkle pretended to think about it. He placed a finger on his chin and acted like he was pondering what to do.

"Tell us man!" Zay exclaimed.

"Yeah come on!" Lucas added.

"The anticipation is too much to handle," Josh chimed in.

"Okay," Smackle laughed. "I guess we will tell you."

"Or how about we show them?" Farkle suggested.

"Show us? How are you going to show us?" Zay asked, kind of nervous at the idea.

"We went to the baby store and picked something up to show you," Smackle explained.

"Oh! That's such a cute idea!" Riley clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "When Riley found out she just called and blurted it out."

"I was excited!" Riley defended herself.

"We kind of got that impression," Zay smirked.

"Oh whatever," Riley rolled her eyes. Lucas laughed at his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She instantly perked up and looked at her two friends. "So show us!"

"Yeah!" Maya exclaimed.

"Okay," Smackle smiled and then took the bag that her husband handed her. The married couple shared one last smile before turning to face their friends. She pulled out a blue onesie and smiled wide. "It's a boy!"

"Oh my gosh!" Riley jumped up in excitement and rushed over to hug her friends. "A boy!"

"That's so amazing!" Maya quickly ran over and joined the hug. Everyone walked over and started to congratulate the couple and give them big hugs. A baby boy was so exciting.

"Now we have one girl and one boy," Zay smirked.

"I see romance in the future," Josh smirked and everyone in the room laughed. Everyone except for Lucas.

"No boys until she's thirty," Lucas insisted.

"Whatever you say honey," Riley rubbed his arm and then turned her attention back to the pregnant couple. "I'm so happy for you two."

Smackle and Farkle smiled as they listened to their friends gush about their baby boy. They were so excited. Neither one would admit it, but both were secretly hoping for a son. They knew that he was going to be perfect to them in every single way. They already loved him with everything that they had. He was going to have the world and the two were going to make sure of it. As they listened to their friends talk, they knew that he would be loved by so many. He had a whole family ready to meet him and shower him with love.

 **. .**

"I can't believe it's a boy," Farkle whispered. The two were in bed later that night and they were still in awe over finding out the gender.

"I kind of had a feeling," Smackle admitted.

"Really?" Farkle asked, turning on his side to face his wife.

"I can't really explain it," Smackle shrugged. "There was just this part of me that could feel like we were having a son. It didn't really surprise me when she said it was a boy."

"We can finally start shopping with the knowledge that it is a boy," Farkle laughed.

"We can pick a name too!" Smackle exclaimed. It was all starting to feel real to her. Knowing that they were having a son made it all completely real to her.

"Do you have any ideas on what you want to name him?" Farkle asked, reaching out and resting a hand on her bump.

"We could always name him after a family member," Smackle suggested.

"We could," Farkle nodded. "Or we could name him after one of our favorite scientists."

"Oh! That would so cool!" Smackle widened her eyes in excitement. "He would carry such a strong name."

"Well we have many to choose from," Farkle laughed.

"How about we do that tomorrow? I kind of just want to lay here with you for a little while," Smackle admitted.

"I think that sounds perfect," Farkle moved closer and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I love you so much Farkle," Smackle leaned over and kissed her husband.

"I love you too," Farkle kissed her once more and then moved his lips to her bump. "And I love you baby boy Minkus."

 **. .**

"You have some serious baby fever right now," Lucas raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked, walking over to join her husband at the bay window.

"All you keep talking about is babies," Lucas laughed.

"I can't help it! Farkle and Smackle being pregnant makes me so excited! You know how much I love babies," Riley smiled.

"I do," Lucas nodded. "We do have one, remember?"

"She's getting so big though," Riley sighed. "I can't believe Charlotte is almost a year old."

"I know," Lucas agreed. "Her first year really did fly by."

"I wish it would slow down a little," Riley said.

"Do you want another baby soon?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Riley asked, eyes wide.

"I know that we talked about having more kids. We never really talked about when though," Lucas explained.

"Well Charlotte isn't even one yet," Riley said. "I would love to have our kids close together in age though."

"Me too," Lucas nodded.

"Maybe after her first birthday we can start trying for another," Riley suggested.

"I think that sounds like a good plan to me," Lucas agreed.

"Charlotte has been the best blessing that we could have ever asked for," Riley smiled. "We got really lucky with our little girl."

"We have built a pretty great life, haven't we?" Lucas asked. Riley scooted closer to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And it's only going to get better," Riley insisted. Lucas leaned down and kissed his beautiful wife.

"I love you," Lucas whispered.

"I love you too," Riley leaned in for another kiss. She would never get tired of kissing her handsome husband.

 **. .**

"Girls lunch!" Maya exclaimed. The four girls were all gathered around the table at a small restaurant and their drinks had just arrived.

"I love girl's lunches," Smackle smiled and then took a sip of her water.

"And now we can finally include our newest member to them," Riley smiled at Vanessa.

"Is this a tradition that you guys have?" Vanessa asked before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Whenever all of us get together for some reason, we always make a point to have a lunch with just the girls," Riley explained.

"It's our way to talk about the boys without them listening in," Maya added.

"It's a fun tradition," Smackle chimed in.

"Well I feel honored to be a part of this tradition now," Vanessa smiled. She loved how close she had gotten with the three girls since she started to date Zay.

"How's married life?" Smackle asked Maya.

"Amazing," Maya smiled. The other three could see the dreamy look in her eyes and knew that she was enjoying the newlywed bliss. "I can't believe it took me so long to want to be married. It is the best feeling in the whole wide world. Josh is the best husband ever."

"Any kids?" Riley teased.

"Soon," Maya admitted.

"Really?" Vanessa asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"We just talked about it the other day," Maya nodded. "We aren't necessarily trying for them, but we aren't not trying for them."

"So you are just letting it happen naturally?" Smackle asked.

"Pretty much," Maya laughed. "Whenever it happens, it happens."

"What about you and Zay?" Riley asked Vanessa.

"We aren't trying for kids anytime soon," Vanessa shook her head.

"I didn't mean that," Riley laughed. "How are you the two of you doing?"

"Really good actually," Vanessa smiled. "Everything just seems so natural with him. It feels like the two of us have been together our entire lives. I can't believe it hasn't even been a year yet."

"That's soon though, right?" Smackle asked.

"Next month," Vanessa nodded. "I feel like he is the one for me. I can't explain it, but I just have this feeling like there is no other person in the world for me."

"Aw," Riley gushed. She looked at Zay's girlfriend and knew that this was the girl he was going to marry. She had a feeling at the beginning of their relationship that she was going to be around for a while and in the eleven months of dating that feeling only grew stronger. She saw a forever love between the two of them and would not be surprised if they got engaged relatively soon.

 **. .**

"What do you guys think of Vanessa?" Zay asked.

"What?" Lucas asked. Farkle raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Like what do you think of her? Do you like her? Do you think she is good for me?" Zay elaborated.

"Of course we do," Farkle nodded.

"Yeah, she's perfect for you. I don't think there is anyone out there who is better for you," Lucas agreed.

"I really love her," Zay smiled.

"We can see that," Lucas laughed.

"What's this all about?" Farkle asked.

"Lately I've been thinking about marriage a lot," Zay admitted.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" Farkle asked.

"Is it too soon?" Zay asked. "Next month is our one year anniversary. Is that too soon to propose?"

"How do you feel about her?" Lucas asked. Farkle smiled because he knew what his friend was doing.

"I can't imagine a life without her. She makes me want to be a better person. She makes me want to finally settle down. I can finally see a future full of love and happiness. I can see myself building a family with her. She is the best part of me. She is my better half," Zay smiled. Lucas and Farkle shared a look before looking at their friend.

"Does it scare you? Does being engaged to her right now scare you?" Farkle asked.

"Not at all," Zay shook his head. "It excites me. It makes me want to run out and buy and engagement ring for her."

"I think you have your answer then," Lucas smirked.

"I do?" Zay asked.

"There is no time limit on love. Some people wait six years to get married. Some people wait six months to get married. If you are with the person you want to be with for the rest of your life, you just know. There is no amount of time that will change that," Lucas explained.

"I'm going to ask Vanessa to marry me," Zay smiled. Lucas and Farkle both smiled because they knew how big of a moment this was for their friend. He was always the one content on staying single. He never felt the need to settle down or feel the need to get married. For Zay to want to get married, this was a huge moment. They both knew that Zay was headed towards the beginning of his happily ever after.

 **. .**

"Riley?" Farkle asked, crawling through the bay window.

"Hey," Riley smiled. She placed Charlotte in the mobile crib, kissed the sleeping girl's forehead, and walked over to sit with her friend.

"Sorry," Farkle winced. "I didn't even realize what time it was. I didn't mean to disrupt bedtime."

"She was already asleep. You're okay," Riley reassured. "Is everything okay, Farkle?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Farkle asked, twirling his wedding ring around his finger.

"Because you are like the rest of us, you twirl your wedding ring when you're nervous. What's going on?" Riley asked. She could see the genuine fear on his face.

"I'm scared Riley," Farkle whispered.

"You're scared?" Riley asked.

"I'm about to be a dad. I am about to be responsible for another human being. Soon, another person is going to be completely dependent on me. What if I fail them? What if I fail Smackle? How am I supposed to do this?" Farkle asked, turning to look at Riley. She could see just how genuinely worried he was.

"Do you remember when you and Smackle came to Texas to visit us?" Riley asked and then let the question linger. "Charlotte was about four months old. Lucas was at work, Smackle was taking a nap, and I was downstairs folding laundry. Charlotte started to scream. She was absolutely miserable and you rushed off to take care of her. You instantly made her a bottle, changed her diaper, and cuddled her in your arms. You walked with her until she was calm," Riley smiled and saw a smile appear on Farkle's face. "You had this natural instinct to go take care of her and nurture her. It's not something you can learn. There was this part of you that knew she needed love and comfort. That is exactly what's going to make you a good dad. That is why you were made to be a dad."

"So you really think I can do this?" Farkle asked.

"I don't think you can. I know you can do this," Riley insisted. "You were born to be somebody's dad."

"Thank you Riley," Farkle smiled.

"That's what I'm here for," Riley smiled as she scooted closer and pulled her friend into a hug. Farkle was going to be a great dad. There was no doubt in Riley's mind about it.

 **. .**

"Hey," Farkle whispered as he crawled into bed later that night. Smackle stirred and let out a sleepy sigh.

"I love you," Smackle mumbled and then closed her eyes.

"I love you too," Farkle whispered. He kissed her forehead and held her as close as the bump would allow. Farkle was ready to meet their little boy. He was ready to start this next chapter of his life. As long as he had Smackle by his side, everything would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"There's no cookies in this apartment?" Smackle asked, closing the cabinet with a thud. Farkle looked up from his lap top and raised an eyebrow.

"There should be some in there," Farkle said.

"Well there's not," Smackle snapped. She ran a hand over her bump and walked over the fridge. Farkle watched her movements curiously. Since she woke up this morning she had been short with him and he hoped that it would pass soon. After a few minutes of just staring inside fridge, Smackle groaned and shut the fridge. "We have absolutely no food in this apartment."

"We have tons of food," Farkle insisted.

"Well nothing that I like," Smackle retorted. "Why can't we ever get stuff that I like?"

"Is everything okay, Smackle?" Farkle asked, slowly closing his lap top.

"Why would you ask that?" Smackle asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"You have not been yourself today," Farkle said.

"I didn't know that I had to be so happy and cheery all the time," Smackle rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant," Farkle shook his head.

"Well what did you mean?" Smackle asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Forget it," Farkle sighed.

"Oh no," Smackle shook her head. "You can't say that and then not elaborate."

"I don't want to get into a fight with you," Farkle said.

"Who is fighting?" Smackle asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. That's all I was doing," Farkle insisted.

"Well I'm fine," Smackle snapped.

"Okay," Farkle nodded and then got up. "I have to get ready. I told Lucas and Zay I would meet them at Topanga's in a half hour."

"Okay," Smackle nodded as she started to nibble on an apple. "See you later."

 **. .**

"What's with you man?" Zay asked once Farkle sat down. Farkle took a sip of his Topanga's coffee and let out a sigh.

"Smackle and I may have gotten into a fight this morning," Farkle sighed.

"You may have?" Lucas asked, a curious eyebrow raised.

"Did you really fight or not?" Zay asked, confused.

"I asked her if she was okay because she was so short with her answers but then she just didn't want to talk about it with me," Farkle explained.

"The end of the pregnancy," Lucas laughed.

"What?" Farkle asked, confused by his friends reaction.

"When Riley was close to her due date with Charlotte, she would get like that too. One minute the two of us were happy and loving life. The next minute she was mad at me for everything and anything," Lucas explained.

"Why are they like that?" Farkle asked.

"Because they are exhausted. Riley would get terrible back aches and have a hard time sleeping at night. She was uncomfortable all the time," Lucas said.

"So how did you handle it?" Farkle asked. He was glad that he had a friend who went through this and could offer him advice.

"I was there for her and helped her in any way that I could. I could never understand what she was going through, carrying a baby and all. I tried to comfort her when she was uncomfortable and let her rant when she needed to. I always reminded her how much I loved her and that she was beautiful to me," Lucas explained.

"You are like the marriage pro," Zay laughed. His best friend always seemed to know how to handle the tough situations in his marriage.

"Nah," Lucas shook his head. "I just knew what Riley needed. I knew that she wasn't actually mad at me. She just needed someone to take her frustrations out on and I was more than happy to let her. She was carrying my baby. A few rants was nothing compared to the discomfort she was feeling at the end of her pregnancy."

"So just be there for you and let her rant?" Farkle asked.

"That's all you can do," Lucas nodded.

"Only a few more weeks," Farkle sighed. He was ready for his wife to have the baby. He was ready to meet his baby boy. He was ready for Smackle to not feel so much discomfort.

 **. .**

"I hate how short I was with him," Smackle sighed from her spot at the bay window.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Maya shook her head. She was sitting next to Riley on her old bed.

"Oh it was bad," Smackle nodded. She explained her morning with her husband to her three friends.

"I'm sure he understands," Vanessa insisted from her spot next to Smackle. "You're tired and uncomfortable."

"I shouldn't take it out on him though," Smackle said.

"It happens to everyone," Riley promised. She ran her hand over the top of Charlotte's head and remembered how short she used to get with Lucas at the end of her pregnancy.

"It does?" Smackle asked. She was hoping that Riley would have some advice on how to handle the situation. She knew that her friend went through this and was the one who could offer some insight.

"There was this one time I got so short with Lucas and he did not deserve it all," Riley laughed because it all seemed so silly now. "I woke up and decided that morning everything he did was going to make me angry. I went downstairs and he was drinking a cup of coffee. I just snapped at him for no reason. I got mad that he was drinking coffee when I couldn't. He looked so confused and I just kept yelling at him."

"Did you feel bad as soon as it happened?" Smackle asked. She immediately regretted the way she talked to Farkle as soon as it happened.

"The minute he left for work, I broke down in tears. I knew that it wasn't his fault. I knew that he had done nothing wrong but I just couldn't help myself," Riley explained. "When he got home that night I apologized every second I could. I made sure that he knew it wasn't his fault."

"What did he do?" Smackle asked.

"He wrapped me in his arms and held me close. He told me how much he loved me and how beautiful I was," Riley smiled and held Charlotte just a little closer.

"You two are way too cute for words," Vanessa shook her head. She had heard all about Riley and Lucas's love story from Zay. She knew all that they went through as both friends and a couple. She admired the fact that they never gave up on each other and always encouraged each other to be better.

"So you don't think Farkle hates me?" Smackle asked, placing a hand on her baby bump. She felt her son kick and it filled her heart with love. She loved that he always reassured her he was there with her.

"Absolutely not," Maya shook her head.

"He loves you so much Smackle," Riley insisted.

"Just talk to him," Vanessa added.

"Only a few more weeks," Smackle sighed and looked down at her bump. She only had a few more weeks left. She needed to talk to her husband. She needed to make things right with him.

 **. .**

Smackle sat on the bed that she shared with her husband later that day. When she got home from Riley's apartment, she was hoping that Farkle would be home. Unfortunately he was still out with Zay and Lucas. She ran a hand over the picture in the frame that she was holding. It was her and Farkle from their wedding day. They looked so happy and in love. She was smiling at the camera and he was looking at her like she was the only person in the room. He held her close and she was sure that she had never been happier than she was in that moment.

Smackle brushed away a tear that slid down her cheek. She was lucky to have someone as amazing as Farkle as her husband. He always saw her for who she really was. He always believed in her and never doubted her for a second. He held her close when she was scared and insecure. She felt like she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world when he looked at her. He always knew what she needed, even before she did. She and her son were lucky to have someone as amazing as Farkle. He was the best partner and would be the best father.

"Hey," Farkle greeted as he walked into the bedroom. Smackle looked up from the picture and smiled.

"Hey," Smackle whispered.

"Are you okay?" Farkle asked, walking over and sitting next to his pregnant wife. He immediately noticed the tears and was worried about her.

"Look at the two of us," Smackle handed him the picture and smiled at her husband.

"That was a day that is tied for best day of my life," Farkle smiled at the picture. The two looked so in love and he still felt the same way about his wife today that he did that day.

"What's the other one?" Smackle asked, a curious eyebrow raised.

"The day that you told me you were pregnant," Farkle stretched out his arm and rested a hand on his wife's bump. He felt his son kick and he was instantly filled with love.

"That was a pretty great day," Smackle agreed. She rested her hand on top of his hand. "I'm sorry, Farkle."

"What are you sorry about?" Farkle asked.

"The way I treated you this morning. You didn't deserve that at all," Smackle shook her head. "I'm just so uncomfortable all the time and I snapped. It's not your fault."

"I love you, Smackle. I love that you have gone through nine months of ups and downs to bring our child into this world. I hate how uncomfortable you get and I wish there was something that I could do to help you," Farkle said.

"You do help me," Smackle nodded. "Just being here helps me more than you even know."

"Come here," Farkle opened his arms and Smackle instantly snuggled into his side. "We will get through these last few weeks together."

"And then we will bring our beautiful little boy into this world," Smackle smiled at her husband. Farkle leaned down and kissed his wife. She smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder. Farkle then laughed and Smackle looked up at her husband confused.

"Riley?" Farkle asked.

"What?" Smackle asked, looking confused.

"I'm guessing you talked to Riley about this morning?" Farkle elaborated.

"How did you know?" Smackle laughed.

"Because I had a very similar conversation with Lucas," Farkle laughed.

"Somehow those two always know what to say," Smackle said.

"It definitely helps having friends who have been through this," Farkle agreed.

"What would we do without the two of them?" Smackle asked.

"We would figure it out," Farkle insisted. "We always figure it out."

"Yeah we do," Smackle agreed.

"I love you Smackle," Farkle smiled.

"I love you too Farkle," Smackle leaned up and kissed her husband.

Riley and Lucas may have had the encouraging words for Farkle and Smackle, but the two of them would always find a way. They had a love that got them through even the worst of days. They always found a way to work through their problems. They always found the words to diffuse the situations. There was nothing in the world that could ever tear the two of them apart. They were meant for a lifetime together. They were meant to spend the rest of their lives as husband and wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"This one is so cute!" Riley gushed as she held up the blue onesie to show Smackle. The pregnant girl raised an eyebrow and then laughed. Across the chest read **my dad is a genius**.

"Farkle will love that one," Smackle said. She knew that onesie was going to make her husband excited and she could already see her son wearing it.

"Maybe they have a mom one too," Riley moved back over to the shelf and started to look for another one.

"That's okay," Smackle insisted. "I kind of like that it's just the dad. It's like my gift to Farkle."

"This one is so adorable!" Riley exclaimed as she pulled out the red onesie. It read **mommy's little man**.

"Aw Riley," Smackle gushed and felt her heart swell with love. "It's so adorable."

"You have to get it," Riley insisted. She tossed it into their cart and then moved back to the shelves.

"Hey Riley," Smackle slowly walked over to the brunette and Riley turned around to face the pregnant girl.

"What's the matter?" Riley asked.

"I just wanted to thank you," Smackle said.

"Thank me for what?" Riley asked, a curious eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know I'm not always the easiest person to get along with but you have stuck by my side all these years. You have helped me through this pregnancy so much and I am so grateful for you and your friendship," Smackle smiled. Riley reached out and pulled her friend into a hug.

"I am always here for you, Smackle. You are one of the most important people in my life and I will always be there to help you," Riley promised.

"Now that we've gotten all mushy," Smackle laughed and Riley laughed with her. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"I am always down for food," Riley nodded.

"I just can't stop eating," Smackle sighed. "Once I hit a certain point in my pregnancy, I am just hungry all the time. It's like I never get full."

"What do you crave the most?" Riley asked. She remembered the end of her pregnancy. She was always hungry and her cravings would change all the time.

"Cheeseburgers and fries," Smackle widened her eyes and then placed a hand on her bump.

"I know just the place then," Riley smiled. "Let's pay for this and then go get food."

"Let's go!" Smackle exclaimed and headed towards the cashier. Riley laughed at her friend and followed her with the cart.

 **. .**

"You really think she'll like it?" Zay asked. He looked down at the diamond ring in his hand and felt his stomach twist with nerves. There was a diamond resting in the middle of the silver band with a smaller diamond on each side.

"I think she is going to love it," Farkle nodded.

"What if she thinks I'm rushing in to this?" Zay asked.

"She won't," Lucas shook his head as he lifted Charlotte into his arms.

"How do you know that?" Zay asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Because she loves you," Farkle said.

"What do you think, Charlotte?" Lucas asked, turning to face his daughter. "Do you think Uncle Zay is being silly?" Charlotte giggled in her dad's arms and Lucas kissed her cheek. "Charlotte thinks you are being silly."

"Uncle Zay isn't silly," Zay poked Charlotte's foot and she giggled even louder.

"Are you going to get the ring?" Farkle asked.

"I am going to get the ring," Zay nodded before walking up to pay for the engagement ring.

"How are you doing?" Lucas asked Farkle once it was just the two of them.

"I'm better," Farkle nodded. "The two of us started to look at names."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked. "Anything standing out to the two of you?"

"Not yet," Farkle shook his head. "We only really started talking about it."

"I can see the two of you naming him after a scientist," Lucas laughed.

"We actually talked about that," Farkle admitted.

"Really?" Lucas asked, chuckling.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded. "How did you and Riley end up picking Charlotte?"

"We had been going through baby books for months and nothing was really grabbing our attention," Lucas looked at his daughter and smiled. "Then one day we heard the name and it just felt right. It felt meant to be."

"I couldn't imagine her with a different name," Farkle smiled at his goddaughter. He opened his arms and Lucas handed his daughter to his friend. "I hope my son is as great as Charlotte is."

"He will be," Lucas insisted. "There is no way he couldn't be."

"Thanks man," Farkle nodded at his friend and then smiled at his goddaughter. She rested her head on his shoulder and he swayed her in his arms. He was so excited for the day he got to hold his own kid. He was more than ready for that.

 **. .**

"Zay has been acting so weird lately," Vanessa sighed.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked. Riley and Smackle both looked over curiously because they could see the concern in their friend's eyes.

"He is just so off. It seems like he is not always listening to me. He doesn't kiss me as much as he used to. He seems so distracted," Vanessa explained.

"You said he seems distracted?" Riley asked, an idea coming to mind.

"Yeah," Vanessa nodded.

"How so?" Maya asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Whenever the two of us are talking, he just stares off into the distance. He looks bored and like he has no interest in what I am saying to him," Vanessa explained.

"Did something happen to him at work?" Smackle asked.

"Not that he told me," Vanessa shook her head.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Riley insisted. She had a very good idea about what was going on with her friend. Lucas had acted very similar once before and ended up surprising her with a ring. She did not want to spoil Zay's surprise though in case that was what was happening.

"You don't think he's going to break up with me, right?" Vanessa asked.

"Absolutely not," Smackle shook her head. "I don't think I have ever seen Zay love someone as much as he loves you."

"I hope you're right," Vanessa sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Maya wrapped an arm around Vanessa's shoulders and smiled.

"Thanks guys," Vanessa smiled. She was grateful to have friends like these girls. She had never been the kind of person to have a lot of girlfriends, so to be able to have her own group of girls now made everything better.

 **. .**

"Well hello Lucas," Riley smiled when she walked into her parent's apartment later that day. "Oh, hello Zay and Farkle."

"Uh hey," Zay raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Lucas asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Of course it is," Riley nodded. "Why wouldn't it be? Should it not be?"

"Uh what?" Farkle asked, just as confused as the other two.

"Where's Charlotte?" Riley asked, noticing her daughter not in the room.

"Napping," Lucas gestured in the direction of Riley's old bedroom.

"Cool," Riley nodded and then sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. She tucked her legs underneath her and smiled at the three guys.

"What's going on with you?" Lucas asked, confused by his wife's odd behavior.

"Why would you think something is going on with me?" Riley asked, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Because you're acting very odd," Zay said.

"How is everything going with you, Zay?" Riley asked.

"Good, why?" Zay asked.

"Still happy?" Riley asked.

"Uh yes?" Zay raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Lucas, who just shrugged in return.

"Seriously Riley, what's up?" Farkle asked. Riley grabbed the pillow closest to her and threw it at Zay. Lucas and Farkle both widened their eyes at Riley's outburst.

"What was that for?" Zay exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise as he held the pillow close to his chest.

"Why does your girlfriend think you are going to break up with her? What is wrong with you?" Riley asked, narrowing her eyes at Zay.

"Wait, what? Vanessa thinks I am going to break up with her?" Zay asked.

"She's really worried!" Riley exclaimed.

"I'm not breaking up with her," Zay shook his head.

"Oh I know that," Riley nodded. "I know exactly what's going on with you but she doesn't."

"You know?" Zay asked, raising an eyebrow. He then turned to his best friend and narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't tell her," Lucas raised his hands in defense.

"I've been proposed to before. I know the signs," Riley rolled her eyes and then looked at her husband. "We'll talk about this later."

"I love you," Lucas smiled. Riley narrowed her eyes but ended up laughing at the cute look on his face.

"She's really worried Zay," Riley said. "She thinks you want to break up."

"I am just so scared that I'm going to slip up and tell her I'm planning to propose. I want to make it special and it to be a secret," Zay explained.

"Well you don't have to act completely different around her," Riley said. "She just needs to see that you love her."

"Thanks Riley," Zay smiled.

"For what?" Riley asked.

"For always being here for me. For putting my head on straight," Zay laughed.

"That's what friends are for," Riley smiled wide.

 **. .**

"Are you mad at me?" Lucas asked. The two were getting ready for bed later that night.

"No," Riley shook her head laughing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Zay proposing," Lucas apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" Riley asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at her husband.

"Because I shouldn't have kept a secret from you. You're my wife," Lucas explained.

"And he's your best friend," Riley walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Best friend secrets are the exception to not telling your wife."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked, an eyebrow raised and laughing.

"Plus," Riley smirked. "I would have gotten it out of you eventually."

"Oh? How is that?" Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley's waist and laughed.

"I have my ways," Riley shrugged.

"Is that so?" Lucas asked.

"You have never been able to resist the Riley charm," Riley smirked.

"That's the truth," Lucas nodded and then leaned down to kiss his wife. Riley smiled into the kiss and pulled her husband closer. She loved the way he made her feel. She let out a laugh as he lifted her into his arms and tossed her onto the bed. No matter how old they got, they still acted like teenagers.

 **. .**

"I knew it!" Smackle exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement. She had just gotten Farkle to tell her about Zay's plans to propose to Vanessa.

"You can't tell anyone though," Farkle said. "Zay wants it to be a surprise. Too many people already know."

"I think Riley figured it out," Smackle said.

"She did," Farkle nodded.

"Do you remember when you proposed to me?" Smackle asked, a smile on her face.

"I was a nervous wreck," Farkle laughed.

"You dropped the ring twice," Smackle laughed.

 _"_ _Hey honey," Smackle smiled when she noticed her boyfriend come charging into the apartment. She held up a plate and smiled even wider. "I made chocolate chip cookies."_

 _"_ _You did?" Farkle asked._

 _"_ _You've been really stressed out lately and I thought you might like them," Smackle explained._

 _"_ _You did that for me, for no reason at all?" Farkle asked._

 _"_ _I just wanted to do something nice for you. I wanted to help with some of your stress," Smackle shrugged. Farkle walked over and kissed his girlfriend._

 _"_ _I love you," Farkle whispered._

 _"_ _I love you too honey," Smackle smiled._

 _"_ _Marry me," Farkle whispered._

 _"_ _What?" Smackle asked, eyes wide in surprise. Farkle dropped down on to one knee and reached into his pocket for the velvet box. He opened it and went to take the ring out but dropped the diamond on the floor. He scrambled to grab it and turned back to his girlfriend._

 _"_ _I have never been the most graceful person but when I'm with you everything is better. You challenge me to be a better person in every single way. You have always been more than just my girlfriend and nemesis, you have always been my best friend. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Farkle asked. Smackle brushed away a tear and nodded urgently._

 _"_ _Yes!" Smackle exclaimed. "Yes, of course I will Farkle. I love you so much."_

 _"_ _Really?" Farkle asked. "Yes?"_

 _"_ _Yes silly," Smackle giggled. Farkle went to put the ring on her finger and dropped it again._

 _"_ _I have the worst butterfingers right now," Farkle groaned._

 _"_ _It's cute," Smackle insisted. Farkle successfully slid the ring onto his now fiancée's finger and then stood up to kiss her. "I love you, honey."_

 _"_ _I love you too beautiful," Farkle promised and then kissed her again._

"And I have never taken this beauty off since," Smackle lifted her left hand and showed off her engagement ring. Farkle grabbed her hand and kissed the ring.

"I was so worried that you would say no," Farkle admitted.

"Really?" Smackle asked, surprised by his confession.

"I knew that the two of us have always been meant to be but it still scared me. I could never imagine a life without you," Farkle explained.

"I will always be here for you. I am always going to be your wife and best friend," Smackle promised.

"And soon we will have another piece of us to love," Farkle smiled as he reached out to touch her bump.

"Can we make a deal?" Smackle asked.

"What kind of deal?" Farkle asked. The two walked over and took a seat on the couch.

"I never want to lose the two of us. I never want to forget to be a couple. I always want the two of us to want to go out on dates and be husband and wife still," Smackle said.

"We will," Farkle promised. "Once we get settled with the baby, the two of us will make sure to schedule regular dates and time for just the two of us."

"You promise?" Smackle asked.

"I promise," Farkle nodded. "We will always be a priority."

"I love you honey," Smackle rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," Farkle kissed her head on then rested his head on top of hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

"You'll be fine," Riley promised.

"But what if she cries?" Farkle asked.

"Then pick her up," Riley laughed.

"But what if she cries out for you?" Smackle asked.

"She can't talk," Lucas shook his head. "There is no way that she is going to call out for us."

"But she knows the two of you," Smackle pointed out.

"Well I would hope so," Riley laughed and then ran a hand over her daughter's head.

"You guys are going to be okay," Lucas insisted.

"What if we lose her?" Farkle asked.

"How in the world would you lose her?" Riley asked, eyes wide.

"What if we turn our back for a second and she runs away?" Smackle asked.

"She can't walk," Lucas laughed.

"You guys are overthinking this. You have been around her so much," Riley smiled and walked over to Farkle. She placed Charlotte in his arms and smiled.

"We wouldn't leave her with you if we didn't trust you," Lucas promised.

"Plus," Riley held up the diaper bag and smiled. "Everything you need is in this bag."

"Everything?" Farkle asked, a curious eyebrow raised.

"Everything," Lucas nodded and then turned to face his wife. "Now, let's get out of here before they convince us to take her back."

"Bye baby girl," Riley walked over and kissed her daughter's cheek. She watched as Lucas did the same and then smiled when he placed his hand on her lower back.

"Have fun," Lucas waved at his two friends and then guided his wife out of the apartment.

"Now what?" Smackle asked, turning to face her husband once the Friar's left. Farkle looked down at the little girl in his arms and she smiled at him. Everything was going to be okay.

 **. .**

"You like that block?" Farkle asked. He was laying on the carpet with his goddaughter and they were playing with blocks. Well, Farkle was playing with blocks while Charlotte just laughed and tossed them in his direction.

"I think she likes the purple one," Smackle said. She was sitting on the couch right next to the two of them. She really wanted to get down on the floor but knew that she would never be able to get back up if she did.

"Is this your favorite block?" Farkle cooed, holding the purple block out in front of Charlotte. She giggled and clapped her hands together.

"I take that as a yes," Smackle laughed. Charlotte was too cute for words and was starting to look more and more like Riley with every passing day.

"That's your mommy's favorite color too," Farkle pinched her cheek and she giggled even louder. "You are just like your mommy."

Smackle watched her husband interact with his goddaughter and felt her heart swell with love. She had always known that he was good with kids. She had watched him with Charlotte since she was born and knew that he absolutely adored her. She knew that he had a paternal instinct and was one of the most caring people she had ever met. Watching him with Charlotte only confirmed what she always knew. Farkle was going to be a great dad. He was born to be someone's dad. She rested a hand on her baby bump and felt a kick. She knew that her son was going to love Farkle just as much as she did.

"Look babe!" Farkle exclaimed. Smackle snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face her smiling husband. He had just finished building a tall building with the blocks. "It's a castle."

"Very impressive," Smackle smiled.

"Charlotte made it all herself," Farkle poked his goddaughter's foot and she giggled. She leaned over and knocked down the blocks. He turned to give her a pouty face. "I thought we were a team, Charlotte."

"Aw," Smackle giggled. She watched as Charlotte lifted up her hand and placed a hand on his cheek. Farkle kissed her hand and Smackle was sure that her heart was about to explode with love.

"Alright, I still love you Charlotte," Farkle teased. He looked up and saw the look on his wife's face. "Are you okay, babe?"

"You two are so adorable," Smackle said.

"Think I'm going to be good at this whole dad thing?" Farkle asked as he lifted Charlotte into his lap.

"I think you are going to be a pro at this whole dad thing," Smackle nodded.

"I love you," Farkle blew her a kiss.

"I love you too," Smackle smiled. She rested her hand on her bump when she felt a kick. She knew that her son was saying I love you too.

 **. .**

"So we should just give her the bottle?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded. "They said that they are trying to introduce food in a jar to her but it's quite the struggle. So they said to just give her the bottle when she is hungry."

"I'll go make one," Smackle squeezed his arm and then walked off in the direction of the kitchen. She found the necessary stuff in the diaper bag and got to making Charlotte a bottle. She saw Farkle making silly faces at the little girl and she smiled to herself. Once Smackle was satisfied with the bottle, she headed back over towards her husband and Charlotte.

"Do you want me to feed her?" Farkle asked.

"I can do it," Smackle insisted. Farkle handed her Charlotte and she gently held the little girl in her arms. She watched Charlotte latch on to the bottle and start to eat. Farkle rested his head back on the couch and watched the two.

"You know what I'm picturing?" Farkle asked.

"What's that?" Smackle asked.

"You feeding our son," Farkle smiled. He was so excited for the day he got to see his wife and son together. He knew that she was going to be amazing with him.

"It will be a little easier without a giant bump in the way," Smackle laughed.

"I'm going to miss seeing you pregnant," Farkle admitted.

"What? Why?" Smackle asked, raising an eyebrow. While she loved being able to carry her son, she was not going to miss the aches and swollen feet all the time.

"Because you are the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen. You wear pregnancy so well," Farkle smiled at his wife. She could see that he meant every single word.

"You are too sweet," Smackle whispered.

"Just being honest," Farkle shrugged.

"What do you think, Charlotte? Is your Uncle Farkle being charming?" Smackle smiled at the little girl. Charlotte just continued to enjoy her bottle and the two adults laughed.

"I don't think she really cares," Farkle smirked.

"Or she is just hungry," Smackle shrugged. Farkle leaned over and kissed Smackle's cheek. "What was that for?"

"Just because," Farkle shrugged.

"I like that," Smackle admitted.

"I like you," Farkle smiled.

"I like you too," Smackle leaned forward and kissed her husband. The two them settled on the couch and watched baby girl Friar.

 **. .**

"That smells terrible," Farkle grimaced and lifted his shirt to cover his nose.

"It's just a dirty diaper," Smackle laughed and swatted her husband's arm.

"But I don't think I have ever smelled anything so terrible in my life," Farkle groaned.

"Why don't you change her?" Smackle suggested.

"What? Why?" Farkle asked, eyes wide.

"Because it will be good practice for when it's our baby," Smackle said and then took a step to the side. Farkle just stared at her for a second and then realized that she was being serious.

"Okay," Farkle sighed and then moved over to change his goddaughter. "We can do this, right Charlotte?" Charlotte started to whine and he knew that he needed to change her.

Farkle grabbed a clean diaper from the diaper bag and then looked down at the little girl. She was looking up at him expectantly. He quickly undid the straps on the dirty diaper and pulled it off. He had to keep himself from gagging and quickly tossed it in the garbage can. He took one of the wipes from the container and wiped Charlotte clean. He slid the clean diaper underneath her and then quickly did the straps up. He slid her little leggings back up and then lifted the little girl in his arms.

"Impressive," Smackle clapped her hands.

"Yeah?" Farkle smiled.

"You looked like a pro," Smackle nodded.

"What can I say? I am a genius after all," Farkle teased.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Smackle asked.

"It helps that she's a calm baby," Farkle nodded.

"That's very true," Smackle laughed.

"What do you say we go find something to play with?" Farkle suggested.

"I think she would love that," Smackle nodded and rested a hand on Charlotte's back. "What do you say, Charlotte? Want to go play with your toys?" Charlotte clapped her hands together and the adults laughed.

"I take that as a yes," Farkle laughed.

"The boss has spoken," Smackle giggled.

 **. .**

"Why are you crying, sweetie?" Smackle cooed, rocking Charlotte in her arms. The little girl was sobbing and did not seem like she was going to calm down anytime soon.

"She hit her head on the coffee table," Farkle explained. "I turned around for one second and then heard a thump."

"Aw," Smackle ran a hand over the top of Charlotte's head. "Did you get a bump on your head?"

"Do you think she is okay? Did I mess up bad?" Farkle asked. Smackle could see the real worry on his face.

"I don't feel a bump," Smackle said.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Farkle asked.

"No," Smackle shook her head as she rocked the crying girl in her arms. "I think she'll be okay. Kids get hurt all the time."

"So she's going to be okay?" Farkle asked. "Riley and Lucas are going to hate me."

"No they aren't," Smackle insisted. "It was an accident. It wasn't even your fault," Smackle promised and then gestured to the little girl. "Look, she's already calming down."

"I'm sorry Charlotte," Farkle ran a hand over the top of her head.

"It's not your fault," Smackle promised and then looked down at Charlotte. She rocked her around a little and tried to keep her calm. "You're okay, Charlotte. You are going to be just fine."

"She's falling asleep," Farkle whispered.

"The crying must have worn her out," Smackle hummed quietly to the little girl. Farkle was in complete awe by his wife. She handled the situation with complete ease and grace. She never once panicked and knew exactly how to keep Charlotte calm. She was a natural.

 **. .**

"Hey," Riley greeted as she walked into the apartment later that day with her husband.

"She's sleeping," Farkle whispered.

"Was she okay?" Riley quietly asked. She walked over and lifted her sleeping daughter gently into her arms.

"There was one little accident," Farkle admitted.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" Lucas asked as he lifted the diaper bag onto his shoulder.

"She hit her head on the coffee table," Farkle winced and let out a sigh.

"She cried for a little bit but then calmed down," Smackle explained. "There is no bump on her head."

"I'm so sorry you guys," Farkle apologized.

"For what?" Riley asked.

"Kids fall and hit things all the time," Lucas added. "She seems just fine to me."

"So you're not mad?" Farkle asked.

"No," Riley quietly laughed. "I would be surprised if she didn't hit something."

"She's about as graceful as her mom," Lucas teased his wife. She shot him a playful glare and then turned back to her friends.

"We had a great time with her though," Smackle said.

"She's a great kid," Farkle added.

"Thank you guys again," Lucas smiled.

"Yeah we should get her home and to bed," Riley said. The Friar's said good night once more and then left. The Minkus's were left alone once more and felt the exhaustion from the day hit them.

 **. .**

"I'm exhausted," Farkle sighed as he dropped onto the bed with his wife.

"I am going to sleep like a baby tonight," Smackle agreed.

"Hey Smackle," Farkle turned on his side and faced his wife.

"Yeah?" Smackle asked, turning her head to face her husband.

"You're going to be a great mom," Farkle insisted. "Seeing you with Charlotte today, you were a natural. I know that you are going to be amazing with our son."

"Farkle," Smackle whispered.

"I'm glad that you're the mother of my future child," Farkle admitted.

"I'm glad that it's you I'm having a baby with. You are going to be amazing with him," Smackle leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"I love you," Farkle whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Smackle kissed her husband once more and then rested her head on his chest. Even though they were both exhausted, today was the perfect practice for them. It helped them ease some of their nerves. They both knew that they were able to handle whatever parenthood threw at them. They knew that they would be able to handle it together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

"Hey," Farkle whispered. He leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Hi," Smackle mumbled. She closed her eyes again and nestled her head further into the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Farkle asked, running his thumb over her cheek in a comforting manner.

"I don't feel good," Smackle whispered.

"What's wrong?" Farkle asked, suddenly feeling worried about his pregnant wife.

"My back really hurts and I have a headache," Smackle said. She kept her eyes closed tight to keep the nausea calm.

"Do you need me to get something for you?" Farkle asked.

"No," Smackle shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Farkle asked. He felt so helpless and wanted nothing more than to make his wife feel better.

"Can you just lay here with me?" Smackle asked.

"Always," Farkle nodded. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around his wife. Smackle rested her head on his chest and let out a sigh. She felt slightly better already. Sure she still had a headache and her back was throbbing, but having Farkle close made her feel better. He made her feel safe and content.

 **. .**

"Lucas," Farkle whispered into the phone.

 _"_ _Farkle? Is that you?" Lucas asked._

"What do I do?" Farkle quietly asked.

 _"_ _Why are you whispering?" Lucas asked._

"Because Smackle is sleeping," Farkle said.

 _"_ _So go walk into another room," Lucas laughed._

"Right," Farkle said and then quietly walked out of the master bedroom. He gently shut the door behind him and then walked to the living room. He dropped onto the couch and let out a sigh.

 _"_ _What is going on with you?" Lucas asked._

"Smackle's sick," Farkle sighed.

 _"_ _Sick? What do you mean sick? Like a cold?" Lucas asked._

"She has the worst back ache and headache," Farkle sighed.

 _"_ _That's common at the end of the pregnancy," Lucas insisted._

"So Riley had to deal with that? It's not just Smackle? Should I be worried?" Farkle rambled.

 _"_ _First off, take a deep breath," Lucas laughed. "Smackle is really smart, Farkle. If she was really worried about her health, she would not hesitate to go to the hospital. The end of the pregnancy is tough and she is going to want to sleep a lot. Just be there for her whenever she needs you. Sometimes quiet time is all she needs to feel better."_

"Why do you always know what to say?" Farkle asked. He knew that calling Lucas was exactly what he needed to do. Sometimes a little reassurance was important.

 _"_ _Just remember to breath, Farkle. It will all be okay," Lucas promised._

"Thanks man," Farkle said.

 _"_ _And tea!" Lucas added._

"What?" Farkle laughed.

 _"_ _A cup of hot tea always makes things better. Decaf since she's pregnant," Lucas explained._

"I'll keep that in mind," Farkle said. The two said goodbye and then Farkle stuffed his phone in his pocket.

He went to the kitchen and started to fill up the kettle with water. He waited for the water to boil and leaned against the counter. He ran a hand over his face and let out a tired sigh. He was a whole lot more tired than he thought. He had been working hard to get the nursery ready and making sure that Smackle was taken care of. He could feel his eyes start to get heavy and he started to nod off. He jolted awake when he heard the kettle go off. He needed sleep desperately. Quickly working to make his wife a cup of tea, Farkle headed back in the direction of their bedroom.

"Smackle," Farkle whispered. He placed the cup of tea on the nightstand and then sat on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand over the top of her head and placed a kiss on her cheek. Smackle started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," Smackle whispered. She pulled the cover closer to her chin and smiled at her husband.

"I made you a cup of tea," Farkle gestured to the mug on the nightstand and then smiled at his wife.

"You did?" Smackle asked, a smile on her face.

"I thought it might make you feel better," Farkle shrugged and reached over to grab her hand. Smackle tugged on her hand and gestured for him to lean in close for a kiss. Farkle did exactly what his wife wanted and smiled as their lips touched.

"You're amazing," Smackle whispered. Her husband never failed to make everything better for her. No matter how difficult the situation, he would try his best to make sure that she was taken care of.

"So are you feeling any better?" Farkle asked.

"My head is a lot better," Smackle nodded. "I don't think the back aches are going to go away until the baby is born though."

"How about a movie day then?" Farkle asked.

"Really?" Smackle asked, excited about the idea.

"I thought we could stay in pajamas and watch movies all day. We can order pizza and eat tons of ice cream," Farkle suggested.

"I think that sounds like a perfect plan," Smackle nodded. Farkle helped his pregnant wife stand up and smiled at the genius. Smackle leaned in and kissed her husband once more. "I love you."

"I love you too," Farkle kissed her once more and then grabbed her mug for her. The two walked off towards the living room, ready for a day of relaxation and each other.

 **. .**

"You're home!" Maya exclaimed when she saw her husband walk through the door that night.

"I'm home," Josh laughed. He tossed his jacket on the chair and raised an eyebrow as he walked into the apartment.

"I made dinner," Maya gestured to the table. There was a lasagna with meatballs, garlic bread, and a salad on the table. A bottle of red wine was sitting between their dishes.

"You made my favorite," Josh said. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, shrugging innocently.

"You're wearing that blue dress that you know I love on you, you made my favorite dinner, and you are in a very good mood. I smell something fishy," Josh raised an eyebrow at his wife and smirked.

"Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for my hubby," Maya walked over and kissed her husband.

"I'm choosing to believe that because I'm starving and it smells delicious," Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the table.

"Well dig in!" Maya exclaimed as she started to pour the two of them wine. Josh served each of them lasagna and then took his wine glass from his wife. "Here is to almost eight months of happiness and love."

"Cheers to that," Josh tapped his glass against his wife's and then took a sip of the wine. "Wow, almost eight months."

"Time really does fly, doesn't it?" Maya smiled.

"How was your day?" Josh asked.

"I want to have a baby," Maya blurted out. Josh choked on the food in his mouth and Maya widened her eyes. "Josh!"

"I'm okay," Josh insisted. He took a sip of water and then finished coughing. "What did you say?"

"I want to have a baby, Josh. I know this seems completely random and so out of the blue but I didn't know how to tell you. I figured blurting it out seemed like the best option," Maya explained.

"You never cease to amaze me Maya Hart," Josh smiled at his wife.

"It's Maya Matthews," Maya playfully glared at her husband and smirked. "So? What do you think?"

"This is something that you really want? You really want to have a baby?" Josh asked. He always wanted to be a dad. He has wanted to have kids with Maya since the two got serious and the thought that it would be happening sooner rather than later excited him.

"I want a little piece of the two of us running around in this world. I want to have a baby with you. I want to start a family with you," Maya explained. Josh moved around the table and pulled his wife to a standing position with him. "I love you, Josh. I want to have a baby with you."

"So we are going to have a baby?" Josh asked.

"I mean we have to get pregnant first," Maya laughed.

"But we are really going to do this?" Josh asked.

"We are really going to do this," Maya nodded. Josh leaned down and kissed his wife. He scooped her into his arms and she giggled.

"There is no time like the present to start," Josh smirked. Maya blushed and kept her arms tight around her husband.

"What about dinner?" Maya asked.

"We can just heat it up later," Josh said.

"I love you Josh," Maya whispered.

"I love you too Maya Matthews," Josh leaned down to kiss her again. Maya smiled when she heard her husband call her Maya Matthews, it still filled her heart with love. She knew that she was going to love him forever.

 **. .**

"Why do you look so happy?" Riley asked her best friend. The four girls were all gathered around Smackle's living room for some girl time.

"Because I'm happy," Maya shrugged.

"No it's something else," Smackle shook her head. "You look extra happy."

"I have no idea what you guys are taking about," Maya insisted as she tried to hide the smile on her face.

"Are you pregnant?" Vanessa asked.

"What?" Maya asked, eyes wide.

"Oh! Are you?" Riley asked, suddenly excited about the idea.

"No," Maya shook her head.

"Did something happen at work?" Smackle asked. She was very curious about her friend's recent happiness.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you," Maya sighed and laughed. "Josh and I decided to try and have a baby."

"Really?" Riley asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"We want a baby so bad and we decided to start trying," Maya explained.

"Aw," Vanessa gushed. "That's so adorable!"

"So we will see what happens," Maya smiled.

"This is so exciting!" Riley exclaimed.

"What about you, Vanessa?" Smackle asked. "How are things with Zay? Has he been better with you lately?"

"Much," Vanessa nodded. "He actually wants to go out tonight. Said he wants to have a romantic night together."

"Really?" Riley asked, a smile on her face. She had a feeling that tonight would be the night Zay popped the question.

"Yeah," Vanessa smiled. "I'm so excited for a romantic night together."

"I'm sure it will be one to remember," Smackle smiled. She, like Riley, knew that this was probably the night the two got engaged.

 **. .**

"That was a really nice dinner," Vanessa smiled.

"I'm so full," Zay groaned. He and Vanessa were walking hand in hand down the streets of New York. It was a nice night out and the two were enjoying the quiet together.

"Where are we going anyway?" Vanessa asked.

"Just follow me," Zay sent his girlfriend a smile. Vanessa raised a curious eyebrow at her boyfriend but decided to just trust him. She was just happy to spend some alone time with him. He guided her up the stairs of Riley's former apartment and straight to the roof.

"The roof?" Vanessa asked. Zay smiled and then pushed the door open. The roof was filled with flowers and twinkly lights. She turned to face her boyfriend and gave him a curious look. "Did you do this?"

"I thought it would be special," Zay shrugged.

"It's so beautiful," Vanessa leaned over to kiss him and then walked onto the roof with him.

"This place is kind of special for us," Zay said.

"It's the spot where you told me that you loved me for the first time," Vanessa smiled fondly at the memory.

"It's also the spot where I knew I wanted forever with you," Zay admitted.

"Yeah?" Vanessa asked, a smile on her face. Zay gave her a smirk and then dropped onto one knee. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Zay! What are you doing?"

"There is not a lot in life that I am sure of. I have always been wandering around and trying to figure out where I belong but the moment you came back into my life, that all changed. It was in that moment, my life had clarity and meaning again. It was then I finally realized where I belong," Zay smiled and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the box and smiled up at his girlfriend. Vanessa covered her mouth with one hand and brushed away a few tears with the other. "I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and creating memories with you. You are my forever and the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life. I love you, Vanessa. I love you more than I could ever put into words. So, will you marry me? Will you become my wife?" Zay asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Of course I will!" Vanessa exclaimed and then dropped down onto her knees to hug her now fiancée. She leaned forward and kissed the love of her life. "I love you so much, Zay."

"I love you too," Zay kissed her once more. He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Vanessa felt a few more tears run down her face and she looked up to smile at her fiancée. Zay reached out his hand and brushed away the tears on her face. "Happy tears?"

"Very happy tears," Vanessa nodded. She leaned into Zay's side and lifted her left hand up. The two admired the ring and she rested her head against his. "We're getting married."

"We're getting married," Zay whispered. The two shared another kiss and stayed close to each other. They were getting married and all seemed right for the two.

 **. .**

"Do you think he did?" Smackle asked. The three other couples were in the Minkus's living room, eating pizza and having good conversation.

"I hope so!" Riley nodded.

"Did what?" Josh asked.

"Zay is going to ask Vanessa to marry him!" Maya exclaimed.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded.

"Soon we will all be married," Farkle smiled. They all had come a long way since high school.

"Well she has to say yes first," Smackle laughed. She lifted up a piece of paper and started to fan herself off.

"She will," Riley insisted. "She loves him so much."

"Hey, are you okay Smackle?" Maya asked, noticing how pale her friend looked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm just a little light headed," Smackle mumbled.

"Do you want to lay down, honey?" Farkle asked.

"I should be okay," Smackle waved him off. She went to stand up to get a glass of water but her knees felt weak. She stumbled a little and the three guys moved to catch her.

"Smackle!" Riley exclaimed and moved closer to her friend. She and Maya fanned her off with magazines once Farkle got her settled on the couch again.

"I think you should go to the hospital," Lucas suggested.

"That's not necessary," Smackle shook her head.

"I kind of agree with Lucas," Maya said. "We should get you checked out. Just to be safe."

"Please honey?" Farkle asked. Smackle could see the worry in her husband's eyes and nodded.

"Okay," Smackle sighed.

 **. .**

"No," Smackle shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Smackle," Farkle sighed. It broke his heart to see his wife hooked up to all the monitors. She looked scared and confused.

"This is what's best for you and the baby Mrs. Minkus," Doctor Lewis insisted.

"But I still have four weeks left," Smackle whispered.

"I know," Doctor Lewis nodded.

"This is really my only option?" Smackle asked.

"Your blood pressure is a lot higher than it should be," Doctor Lewis explained. "We need to bring it down in time for the delivery."

"So bed rest is her only option?" Farkle asked. He reached over and grabbed his wife's hand.

"It's best for both you and the baby," Doctor Lewis insisted. She could see the looks of concern on both of their faces and decided to give them a minute to talk. "I'll give you two a minute."

"Smackle," Farkle looked over at his wife and saw her close her eyes. This was not how she wanted the end of her pregnancy to go. She rested a hand on her bump and let out a sigh. This was not how she wanted it to go at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

"Can I get you anything?" Farkle asked.

"No," Smackle shook her head.

"Are you hungry?" Farkle asked.

"Not right now," Smackle said.

"Thirsty?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle, I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now," Smackle said.

Farkle just nodded and then left his wife alone. Smackle watched him walk away and then let out a sigh. She hated how short she was with him. She really did not mean to take out her frustrations on her husband. She felt so helpless though. The last thing she wanted was to be put on bedrest. She felt like she needed to get so much done before the baby got here and now she had to just sit and let everyone else do it for her. She ran a hand over her bump and felt a tear trickle down her face. She needed to stay put though. She needed to rest for her son. She had to make sure that she kept her blood pressure under control for the sake of him.

"Farkle?" Smackle called out. It took him a matter of five seconds to come rushing back into the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Farkle asked, rushing over to her side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Smackle whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Farkle insisted.

"I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you," Smackle disagreed. "It's not fair to you."

"You can always take out your frustrations on me," Farkle waved her off and sat down on the bed with her. "That's what I'm here for. If you need someone to yell at, yell at me. I can't even begin to understand what you're going through."

"We'll be okay, right?" Smackle asked. She looked down at her bump and then back at her husband.

"We will," Farkle nodded. He rested a hand on her bump and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "All three of us."

 **. .**

"How's she doing?" Riley asked, looking in the direction of the bedroom that Smackle was currently napping in.

"She's really frustrated," Farkle said.

"How are you doing?" Maya asked.

"I'm doing my best to hold it all together for her," Farkle said. His friends could see the exhaustion on his face. They knew that while the bedrest was hard for Smackle, it was taking a toll on Farkle as well.

"Can we do anything for you?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah anything at all," Zay added.

"I don't think so," Farkle shook his head. "The nursery is pretty much done and she already has her bag all packed for the hospital. It's mostly just the waiting game now."

"Do you need any groceries?" Riley asked.

"I just went the day before she got put on bedrest so that should last us until the baby is born," Farkle said.

"Well if you need anything you know that we are always here for you," Maya said.

"I know," Farkle nodded. "I really appreciate that guys."

"How about a baby shower?" Riley suddenly asked.

"What?" Farkle asked, confused by the brunette's sudden outburst.

"I know that Smackle said she didn't want one but I think we should throw her one. We can make it really small and in the apartment so this way she can sit on the couch with her feet up. I think it will really brighten her spirits," Riley explained.

"Yeah and we can invite only those closest to her. Us obviously. Josh and Vanessa. Both of your parents. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," Maya added.

"That does sound like a good idea," Lucas agreed.

"Bring all the people who love her most in the world together and fill the apartment with love and happiness," Zay nodded.

"What do you think?" Riley asked. "You won't even have to do anything. Leave that to us."

"It could help to brighten her mood," Farkle agreed. He ran a hand over his face and nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's do it."

"Yaaaaayy!" Riley cheered but made sure to keep her voice low so that Smackle would not wake up.

"Oh hey, congrats on your engagement. I didn't even get a chance to congratulate you after it happened," Farkle said to Zay.

"Thanks man. You've kind of had a lot on your mind lately," Zay laughed.

"How does it feel?" Farkle asked.

"Kind of surreal," Zay admitted. "I never really saw myself settling down and now I can't imagine a life without Vanessa in it."

"Welcome to the married club," Lucas patted him on the back and laughed.

"Well we have to get to the whole marriage thing first," Zay laughed.

"I think her saying yes is a good indication that you will make it there," Maya teased.

"Fair point," Zay nodded.

"Look at us," Riley laughed. "It feels like just yesterday we were sitting around discussing our high school problems. Now we are talking about our weddings and baby showers."

"Time sure does fly," Lucas nodded.

"I wouldn't change anything that has happened to us for the world though," Maya smiled at her friends.

"Me neither," Farkle said. "It has made us who we are today."

 **. .**

"Do you feel like there is so much happening for our friends right now?" Riley asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, tossing his dirty shirt into the pile of dirty clothes and grabbing his pajama shirt.

"Let's see," Riley said as she dropped onto the bay window. "Zay and Vanessa are getting married. Maya and Josh are trying to have a baby. Farkle and Smackle are about to have their first baby. So many new beginnings for all of them."

"And what about us?" Lucas smirked, walking over to sit with his wife.

"We are about to have a one year old," Riley said. She widened her eyes when she realized what she had just said. "Oh my gosh, Lucas. Charlotte is going to be one years old soon."

"Doesn't it feel like just yesterday you were telling me that you were pregnant with her?" Lucas asked. He, like his wife, was in disbelief by how fast his little girl was growing up.

"I was so nervous to tell you," Riley laughed.

"Why?" Lucas asked, surprised by her comment.

"Telling someone you are having their baby is some pretty life changing news. I wasn't sure how you would react," Riley explained.

"You knew that I wanted kids though," Lucas pointed out.

"I know," Riley nodded. "We just hadn't really been talking about them when I found out I was pregnant."

"That was one of the best days of my life when you told me," Lucas smiled. "Definitely top five."

"What are the other four?" Riley asked. She had a feeling she knew what he would say but was curious to see what they were.

"The day we got married, the day Charlotte was born, the day you said yes to my proposal," Lucas smiled as he thought of each of those days.

"That's only four," Riley said as she counted through each of the events. "What's the fifth one?"

"The day you fell into my lap on the subway," Lucas said.

"That makes the top five?" Riley asked, a smile on her face.

"Of course it does," Lucas nodded. "That's the day that our whole relationship started. It was the beginning of our love story."

"We have had some pretty great days together," Riley reminisced.

"And we are only going to keep having great ones," Lucas insisted.

"I love you Lucas Friar," Riley scooted closer to her husband and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too princess," Lucas promised. She rested her head on his shoulder and he held her close.

 **. .**

"Are you two going to get married in Texas?" Smackle asked. Riley, Maya, and Vanessa had all come over and were spread out around Smackle and Farkle's bed. They had brought snacks, DVDS, magazines and milkshakes for a girl's day.

"I think so," Vanessa nodded. "It's kind of where our love story got started and I just love the scenery there."

"You are going to make such a beautiful bride," Maya smiled at Zay's fiancée.

"Aw thanks Maya," Vanessa smiled kindly.

"Do you want a long engagement?" Riley asked.

"No," Vanessa shook her head and laughed. "I don't think I could wait that long to get married."

"Josh and I didn't have a long engagement either," Maya said. "We were only engaged like eight months."

"Lucas and I were engaged just under a year," Riley said.

"I think Farkle and I were engaged for like ten months," Smackle added.

"We have like zero wedding plans but I already know one thing I want for certain in my wedding," Vanessa said.

"What's that?" Smackle asked.

"I want you three to be my bridesmaids," Vanessa said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" Riley asked, eyes wide with excitement. Maya and Smackle both shared her excitement.

"You three have become my closest and best friends. I could not imagine getting married and not having you standing up there with me," Vanessa explained. "So what do you say?"

"Of course!" "Absolutely!" "Oh my gosh, yes!" The three girls all exclaimed at the same time. Riley and Maya tossed their arms around Vanessa in a group hug. The three girls moved closer to Smackle and they shared a gentle group hug.

"This is going to be so much fun," Riley clapped her hands.

"The last of the group to get married," Smackle smiled. She placed a hand on the side of her bump. Her son would be able to get to go and see two of her best friends get married.

"How are you feeling?" Vanessa asked, gesturing to her baby bump.

"Ready for him to be born," Smackle sighed.

"How much longer?" Maya asked.

"A little over three weeks," Smackle said.

"It will be here before you know it," Riley said.

"How about we watch a movie?" Maya suggested. "Distract us with someone else's fictionally drama."

"I think that sounds perfect," Smackle agreed. She smiled at the three girls and watched as they moved around to get ready for the movie. She was so lucky to have such amazing best friends. They knew exactly what she needed and how to keep her mind occupied. She and Farkle were lucky with the friends that they surrounded themselves with. She knew that their son was going to feel just as lucky. He was going to feel loved and adored by each of them.

 **. .**

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Zay said.

"Thanks," Farkle glared at his friend.

"I'm just saying," Zay lifted his hands in defense.

"I'm not really sleeping right now," Farkle said as he ran a hand over his tired face.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Is Smackle keeping you up?" Josh asked. They were all hanging out at Maya and Josh's apartment while the girls had their afternoon together.

"It's not really her," Farkle said. "I fall asleep but then will wake up because I worry that she is going to need something. Then I feel her moving around, trying to get comfortable in the bed. I think I sleep maybe four hours a night."

"That's not good," Zay shook his head.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "You need all the sleep you can get now before the baby shows up."

"I just don't want to complain about being tired because of all that she is going through. A little exhaustion is nothing compared to what she is feeling," Farkle explained.

"You have to be honest with her though," Josh said. "I think it would bother her even more if she found out how you were feeling and you felt you couldn't tell her."

"He's right, man. Try to go to bed early too," Lucas suggested.

"I'm just ready for him to be born," Farkle said.

"Then you will definitely not be getting any sleep," Josh smirked.

"Yeah, you remember after Charlotte was born. Lucas and Riley were so sleep deprived and grumpy," Zay pointed out.

"Thanks man," Lucas rolled his eyes but knew that he was right. He and Riley did not function well on the amount of sleep that they were getting right after Charlotte was born.

"You know I'm right," Zay brushed him off.

"I'm going to talk to her," Farkle nodded.

"In the meantime we can eat pizza and drink beer," Zay said.

"You are something else dude," Lucas shook his head.

"What? I'm hungry!" Zay exclaimed.

"Aren't you always?" Josh smirked.

"Oh whatever. You guys are just jealous," Zay said.

"Whatever you say," Farkle laughed.

 **. .**

"Smackle," Farkle gently pushed open the door with his hip and carried the tray he was holding into the bedroom with him.

"What's this?" Smackle asked, tossing her book onto the night stand and smiling at her husband.

"I thought we could have a date night. I made dinner for the two of us," Farkle said. He placed the tray on his nightstand and then moved to sit on the bed with her.

"You did?" Smackle asked, smiling at her husband in awe.

"I know that you have been craving pasta a lot lately. So I made macaroni and cheese. I also cut up some cucumbers with ranch dressing since I know you have been craving that a lot too," Farkle explained. Smackle grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her so that she could kiss him.

"You are amazing," Smackle whispered. He kissed her once more and then grabbed their food. He placed the tray right in front of her and moved to sit next to her.

"I hope it's good," Farkle said. Smackle took a bite of the macaroni and cheese and let out a content sigh.

"Really good," Smackle nodded and then continued to stuff her face. Farkle smiled at his wife because she looked the happiest he has seen her in a while. She noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me? I can't imagine I look that attractive right now."

"You always look beautiful to me," Farkle insisted.

"Thank you, Farkle. Thank you for doing this. I know you're exhausted and running around like crazy but you have been absolutely amazing since I got put on bedrest. I don't think I would be able to get through this if it wasn't for you," Smackle said.

"I would do anything for you," Farkle promised. "I would do anything for the both of you."

"I love you," Smackle leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"I love you too," Farkle whispered. The two ate dinner with light conversation. They had each other laughing and feeling happy. It may not be the date night either wanted, but it was perfect to them. As long as they were together, everything felt right.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the chapter I think we have all been waiting for! We will finally get to meet the newest addition to the Minkus family! I am so excited for you all to meet him and can't wait to hear your feedback! This story is coming to an end and I only have about two more chapters left! Thank you so much for all your amazing support and encouragement! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

"So is everything all set?" Farkle asked. He looked around Riley's old bedroom and saw tons of bags filled with blue and green party supplies.

"Yup," Riley nodded.

"All we need is you tell us when Smackle is asleep so that we can come over and set it up," Maya said.

"I hope she likes this," Farkle sighed. "She has been so glum and not herself."

"Well bedrest can't be easy. Especially for someone like Smackle who likes to be up and moving all the time," Riley said.

"She just feels like she needs to get everything done and I need her to focus on her blood pressure more right now," Farkle said.

"She is," Maya insisted. "She's staying put and that's all she needs to do. She's calming herself down as best as she can."

"Thank you both for doing this," Farkle smiled at his two friends.

"Well we were your first wives," Riley teased and nudged his shoulder.

"We have to make sure that your real wife feels special the way you have always made us feel," Maya smiled.

"You two are pretty amazing," Farkle laughed. He was so lucky to have friends like Riley and Maya. They were always the first there when he needed them and made sure that they could do anything in their power to help him. They were so special to him and he always wanted to make sure that they knew that.

 **. .**

"Hey Riles?" Maya asked once Farkle left.

"Yeah Peaches?" Riley asked, turning to face her best friend.

"Can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal," Maya bit her lip and crossed her legs underneath her.

"Yeah sure," Riley nodded. She turned to face Maya completely and leaned against one of the pillows on the bay window.

"When you got pregnant with Charlotte, were you and Lucas really trying for her?" Maya asked.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Were the two of you actively trying to get pregnant or did it kind of just happen?" Maya elaborated.

"Oh," Riley nodded. "Well it kind of just happened for us. We didn't really plan to start trying for her but we weren't not trying either."

"You decided to just let it happen on its own?" Maya asked.

"Yeah I guess," Riley nodded. "We knew that we wanted to have kids but we hadn't really talked much about when we were going to start trying for them."

"That makes sense," Maya said.

"Why? What's going on?" Riley asked.

"Well you know Josh and I are trying to have a baby but we haven't been successful yet," Maya sighed.

"You just started trying for a baby though. You have to give it some time," Riley insisted.

"I just want this so much more than I ever thought I would. Now that we are actually trying to have a baby I want it even more," Maya admitted.

"It will happen, Peaches. You just have to give yourself some time and not stress too much about it," Riley said.

"Josh is really excited about the idea of a baby," Maya smiled. Her husband has been so excited about the idea of having their own kid since they started to try for a baby. She could see the excitement in his eyes and the smile on his face.

"He has always wanted a big family," Riley said. She knew how much her uncle always wanted a family of his own and she knew that he was excited to finally be starting it. "You look happy, Peaches."

"I am happy," Maya smiled. "I finally feel like I found my happy place."

"Good because you deserve it," Riley insisted.

"Are you happy?" Maya asked.

"I am," Riley nodded with a smile. "I really am."

"We really took on the world, didn't we?" Maya asked.

"And I don't think we are even close to being done taking it on yet," Riley said.

"Thunder?" Maya asked, lifting up her hand with their friendship ring on it.

"Lightning," Riley nodded as she clasped onto her hand and the two shared a smile. They may be Riley Friar and Maya Matthews now but they would always be Riley Matthews and Maya Hart, the two best friends from the bay window.

 **. .**

"Hey Farkle?" Smackle whispered. Farkle stirred in his sleep and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Farkle mumbled sleepily before closing his eyes again.

"We have to go to the hospital," Smackle said. Farkle's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in bed.

"What?" Farkle asked, looking at his wife's pregnant stomach. "Is everything okay?"

"My water broke," Smackle winced and ran over the side of her baby bump. "Plus my contractions are getting closer."

"You're in labor?" Farkle widened his eyes. "But the party."

"Party? What party?" Smackle asked.

"We were going to throw you a surprise party to brighten your spirits," Farkle explained.

"Aw that's so sweet," Smackle gushed and then winced when she felt another contraction. "But I really think we need to postpone that party because I'm having this baby."

"Right! Hospital!" Farkle moved to get out of bed but his legs got tangled up in the sheets. "Damn sheets!" Farkle exclaimed as he tried to free his legs. Smackle watched in amusement as her husband struggled to get out of the bed. He finally broke free and then tumbled onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Honey! Are you okay?" Smackle asked, trying to lean over to see him. Farkle quickly jumped up and placed his hands on the bed.

"I'm good, I'm good! We have to get to the hospital!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Maybe you should change first," Smackle suggested as she pointed to his pajamas.

"Right! Real clothes would be good," Farkle nodded and then rushed over to the closet to grab a change of clothes. He changed in record speed and then rushed over to his wife's side. "Do you think you'll be okay to walk to the car?"

"I should be fine," Smackle nodded. The two worked to get Smackle out of the bed and then headed out of the apartment and towards the car that they only used for emergencies. Once Farkle got Smackle situated in the car, he rushed around to the driver's side and got into the car. "Hey Farkle?" Smackle reached over to touch his arm.

"Yeah?" Farkle asked, turning to face his wife.

"We're having our baby," Smackle smiled. Farkle leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"I love you," Farkle whispered.

"I love you too," Smackle nodded. They kissed once more and then Farkle started the car before setting off in the direction of the hospital. Baby Minkus was ready to make his appearance in this world and his mom and dad were so excited to meet him.

 **.**

"Hey," Riley greeted as she walked into Smackle's hospital room. Lucas, Maya, Josh, Zay, and Vanessa were all with her.

"Hey guys," Smackle greeted before sending them a tired smile.

"How are you feeling?" Maya asked.

"Tired," Smackle sighed. "A little nervous too, I guess."

"You're going to do great!" Vanessa encouraged.

"How are you feeling, man?" Lucas asked Farkle, who was standing off to the side quietly.

"Excited and nervous," Farkle said.

"You guys are going to be great parents," Josh insisted.

"Have you passed out yet?" Zay asked.

"Zay," Vanessa nudged his side and rolled her eyes at her fiancée.

"What? He passed out that one time he thought Riley was in labor!" Zay pointed out.

"I did not," Farkle protested but he knew that he absolutely did.

"You totally did," Lucas laughed. "But you got yourself together really fast."

"After you regained consciousness," Riley agreed.

"It's always great to have you guys around," Farkle shook his head but laughed. They did a great job at keeping him and Smackle occupied while they waited for their son to be born. It kept them from getting too nervous and overthinking everything about the delivery process. Smackle rested her head on Farkle's shoulder and he held her close. It was almost time for the two of them to become a family of three.

 **. .**

"I'm sorry it's taking so long," Maya sighed. The three couples were out in the waiting room to give Smackle and Farkle a little space and time to themselves. Josh looked up from his phone and looked at his wife curiously.

"Babies are never born that fast. It felt like we were waiting forever for Charlotte to be born," Josh laughed.

"I don't mean the baby being born," Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"I mean me getting pregnant," Maya sighed and lifted her knees up to her chest.

"Maya," Josh shook his head.

"Maybe something is wrong with me," Maya shrugged. "Maybe I can't even have kids."

"Maya look at me," Josh insisted and turned to fully face his wife. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "We just started to try for a baby. I never expected it to happen that fast for us. It's going to happen. We just have to give it time and not put so much pressure on it. When it is meant to happen for us, it will happen. I know in my heart that we are meant to have kids and I know that it is eventually going to happen for us."

"I love you Josh," Maya whispered and leaned forward to kiss her husband.

"I love you too," Josh kissed her once more and then pulled her into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. It was going to happen. They were going to be parents one day. They both just hoped that it was sooner rather than later.

 **. .**

"What scares you the most?" Smackle asked. Farkle raised a curious eyebrow from the chair he was sitting in next to her bed.

"About what?" Farkle asked.

"About being a dad," Smackle said.

"I guess I'm just scared that I'm not going to be enough for them. I'm scared that they are going to grow up and wish they had more than what I can give them," Farkle admitted.

"That's not possible, honey. There is no way in this world you will ever not be enough for them," Smackle insisted.

"Smackle," Farkle whispered.

"You have always been worth so much more than you give yourself credit for. You are the best guy I know. There is no way I would have had a baby with you if I didn't think you were going to be enough for him. He is going to love you so much and you are going to be his hero," Smackle promised.

"What about you?" Farkle asked. "What scares you the most?"

"That I won't have that natural instinct. I see Riley with Charlotte and how she just always seems to know what she needs. I'm afraid that I'm not going to be like that. I'm afraid that she's going to need something and I won't be able to give it to her," Smackle explained.

"You already have that natural instinct," Farkle insisted. "You stayed in bed because it's what the baby needed. You already have a deep connection with our son and you are going to know exactly what he needs. You are the smartest person I know and there is no way that you could ever not know what he needs."

"We're in this together, right?" Smackle asked.

"We are in this every step of the way together," Farkle promised.

"I think we make a pretty good team," Smackle bit her lip and smiled.

"I think we make the best team," Farkle nodded.

"I love you," Smackle smiled. Farkle leaned closer to her and then kissed her.

"I love you too," Farkle whispered. He then placed a hand on her bump and smiled. "And I love you little man."

 **. .**

"You are fully dilated, Mrs. Minkus. The baby is ready to go," Doctor Lewis announced.

"Really?" Smackle asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"It's time for you to meet your son," Doctor Lewis nodded.

"Oh wow," Farkle widened his eyes and then turned to face his wife. "It's really happening."

"I think so," Smackle nodded. Farkle grabbed onto her hand and then they looked at the doctor.

"We're ready," Farkle nodded. Doctor Lewis smiled at the couple and nodded.

"I am going to get you a gown and gloves, Farkle. We will transfer Smackle to the delivery room and then I will meet the two of you there to deliver your son," Doctor Lewis explained.

"You'll definitely be there?" Farkle asked.

"I will definitely be there," Doctor Lewis promised.

Before Farkle and Smackle knew it everything around them started to move at quick speed. Smackle felt herself being transferred to the delivery room and the realization of the situation started to really hit her. She was really about to have her baby. She was about to give birth to her son. She felt herself getting set in the delivery room and she took a deep breath. This was happening and there was no way to slow it down. She saw Farkle come into the room with his gloves and gown on and she smiled at how adorable he looked.

"You look really cute like that," Smackle said as she grabbed his hand.

"Oh yeah?" Farkle asked. "Think I should become a doctor?"

"If you didn't pass out so much, then sure," Smackle teased.

"Oh whatever," Farkle playfully rolled his eyes and then leaned down to kiss his wife.

"What was that for?" Smackle asked.

"Just because," Farkle shrugged. Smackle smiled and then she saw everyone get ready to start the delivery process.

Smackle found herself counting to ten a lot. She found herself squeezing Farkle's hand and could see the wince that he was so desperately trying to hide from her. She could feel the discomfort and pain that was coursing through her body. She kept reminding herself to keep breathing. She pushed with all she had. She felt tears running down her face and she may have screamed at least once. It all ended though. A piercing cry that filled the room made the bed rest, tears, pain, and discomfort all worth it. Seeing her son right in front of her was enough to send her into a puddle of tears. She felt her son get placed on her chest and she cried as she held him close.

"Hi baby boy," Smackle whispered. She looked up at Farkle and could see the tears running down his face. He leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Smackle. I love you so much," Farkle whispered and then looked down at his son. "And I love you, son."

"We are just going to clean him off and do a complete check- up of him," Doctor Lewis said as a nurse walked over and took the baby from Smackle. She instantly missed him and wanted him back in her arms. "We will bring him back to you in your room once we are all settled."

 **. .**

"I can't believe he's really here," Smackle whispered as she ran a finger over her son's rosy cheek. He let out a yawn and then settled back into his mom's arms.

"He's perfect," Farkle said as he sat on the bed with his wife and admired his son in her arms. "Thank you for giving me a son."

"Thank you for loving me," Smackle kissed her husband and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Always," Farkle promised.

"Welcome to the Minkus family baby," Smackle ran a finger over his cheek and smiled at her sleeping son.

"Welcome to the world Newton Lucas Minkus," Farkle whispered. He held Smackle close and gently held his son's hand. This was exactly where he belonged and there was no better feeling in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for how inconsistent I have been with updates! Work has been so crazy busy and I am so exhausted by the time I get home that I have a hard time updating! I am working on getting back into an updating flow! Thank you for everyone that has stuck with me. You're all so amazing. I also have a question, who would like for me to write another installment to this series? It would be a combination of Josh and Maya's journey to a baby and Zay and Vanessa getting married? I would love to do that if it's something you would enjoy reading! Rucas and Smarkle would still be involved with their adorable children! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Let's get back to seeing Smarkle with baby Newton! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"Farkle," Smackle mumbled sleepily and nudged her husband's shoulder. "It's your turn."

"What?" Farkle asked, rubbing his eyes and curling further into his pillow.

"Newton is crying," Smackle said as she let out a yawn and lifted the covers over her body.

"Okay I'm going," Farkle sighed. He let out a giant yawn and then kicked the covers off his body. He looked over and saw that his wife was already asleep again and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

As Farkle walked in the direction of the nursery, he tried to blink away the sleep from his eyes. Newton had been home for about four days now and he was absolutely exhausted. There was nothing in his life that could have prepared him for the sleep deprivation that he was feeling. He loved his son though and was more than okay dealing with the lack of sleep. He was okay waking up at night and letting his wife finally get some sleep after the last few months of discomfort and lack of sleep she had gone through. He walked into the nursery and over to the crib to see his son looking up at him with a really sad face.

"Aw, Newton. What's the matter?" Farkle lifted his son up into his arms and rocked him back and forth. He knew that he was probably hungry and needed a changing. He worked quickly on changing his diaper and then set off towards the kitchen with his son in his arms. He was still whimpering but had luckily stopped wailing. "How about a bottle?" Farkle asked, once he had successfully finished making a bottle and walked over to sit on the couch in the living room.

Farkle sat there quietly, feeding his son. It still amazed him that he was a dad now. He always knew that he wanted to be a dad one day but it always seemed like a distant possibility to him. Now he was holding his son and the love he felt for him was a feeling he could never be able to describe. He ran a hand over the little fuzz of hair on top of Newton's hair and knew that he was going to have dark hair just like Smackle. Newton's eyes were closed right now but he knew that his blue eyes were just like his dad's. He had chubby little cheeks and he was perfect in every single way.

"Hey," Smackle's voice interrupted Farkle from his thoughts and he saw her walking over towards the two. She took a seat next to him and smiled at Newton.

"I thought you fell back to sleep?" Farkle asked.

"I tried but I wanted to see him," Smackle said and then ran a finger over Newton's toe.

"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" Farkle whispered, looking down at his son.

"He's perfect," Smackle nodded.

"I can't believe he is finally here," Farkle admitted.

"I can't ever imagine a life without him," Smackle said. She rested her head on Farkle's shoulder and the two watched their son eating.

"I love you Smackle," Farkle whispered. He kissed her forehead and she smiled to herself as she cuddled closer to her husband.

"I love you too," Smackle said and then leaned forward to kiss her son's little hand. "And we love you, Newton."

 **. .**

"Exhaustion looks good on you," Zay smirked. Everyone was gathered at the Minkus's apartment the next day to see baby Newton and the new parents.

"Thanks man," Farkle rolled his eyes but laughed.

"Where's Newton?" Riley asked, excitement in her tone.

"Smackle is changing him and then will bring him out," Farkle said.

"So how does it feel? Being a dad?" Lucas asked.

"It's kind of surreal. You spend so much time getting ready for your baby to be born but nothing can prepare you for what it is actually like to have your baby here with you. He is just perfect in every way possible," Farkle admitted.

"It looks like you two have really gotten the hang of parenthood," Maya said.

"Teamwork," Farkle laughed. "There is no way that I could do all of this without Smackle by my side."

"That's so sweet," Vanessa smiled.

"Hey everyone," Smackle greeted with a smile as she walked into the room. She was holding Newton in her arms and the three girls instantly gushed over him as they rushed to stand by Smackle and the baby.

"He is so cute," Riley gushed as she got a good look at her godson.

"He really looks like you Farkle," Maya commented.

"But with Smackle's hair," Vanessa added.

"I think your kid is giving them all baby fever," Zay said.

"You can always count on a new baby for that," Josh laughed. He watched his wife gushing over Newton and knew that it would only be a matter of time before it was their own baby. He was so excited for the day he and Maya had a baby of their own. He knew that his wife was going to be an amazing mom and the thought brought a smile to his wife.

"What are you smiling about?" Farkle asked, noticing the look on Josh's face.

"What?" Josh asked, eyes wide from being caught.

"You have the goofiest grin ever on your face," Lucas said.

"I do not," Josh waved them off but knew that he did.

"I think he's picturing his own baby with blondie," Zay smirked. Josh shot him a glare but the other three guys laughed because they knew it was true.

"It's totally true," Lucas laughed.

"Oh whatever," Josh rolled his eyes. The four of them ended up laughing and the girls turned to look at their significant others.

"What's so funny?" Smackle asked.

"Nothing honey," Farkle shook his head.

"Yeah it's a guy thing," Zay shrugged.

"Do you want to hold the baby Josh?" Maya asked, holding Newton in her arms.

"What? No that's okay," Josh shook his head.

"Don't be silly," Maya walked over with Newton in her arms. She gently placed the baby in her husband's arms and smiled. "See, it's not so bad."

"I'm not afraid to hold a baby," Josh insisted and smiled down at Newton in his arms. The three other couples look at the two of them with a knowing smile. It was only a matter of time before they were holding their own baby.

"I'd say he's pretty loved," Farkle whispered to his wife. Smackle wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rested her head against his.

"It's hard not to love him," Smackle said.

"I love you," Farkle smiled at his wife. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," Smackle whispered and then the two turned back to face their son.

 **. .**

"I think they are totally going to be best friends," Smackle said with a smile. Charlotte was in Lucas's arms and Newton was in Farkle's arms. Charlotte was looking at the new baby with a curious expression.

"They may even fall in love," Riley said. Lucas shot her a look and she laughed.

"She's not allowed to date until she's thirty," Lucas insisted.

"Whatever you say honey," Riley nodded with a teasing smile.

"I'm serious," Lucas said.

"Thirty?" Farkle asked, an eyebrow raised. "You're not even thirty yet."

"That's different," Lucas insisted.

"How?" Smackle asked.

"She's my baby girl. There is no guy in the world that will ever be good enough for her," Lucas explained. Riley smiled at her husband and felt her heart fill with love. Lucas was so protective of Charlotte and insisted that she deserved the world. She was lucky to have such an amazing husband and Charlotte was so lucky to have him as her dad.

"That's so sweet," Smackle gushed.

"What about Newton?" Farkle teased. "Is he not good enough for her?"

"Oh be quiet," Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed. "He may be the only exception to my rule."

"I can see the wedding now," Smackle teased before heading to the kitchen to start a bottle for Newton. Lucas handed Charlotte to Riley and then excused himself to use the bathroom.

"So, is being a dad everything you dreamed it would be?" Riley asked once she and Farkle were alone.

"It's so much more than I could have ever dreamed it would be," Farkle admitted.

"I think you're doing pretty great so far," Riley said.

"Yeah?" Farkle asked, looking down at Newton with a smile.

"He's lucky to have you as his dad," Riley smiled.

"Thanks Riley," Farkle smiled.

"Hey Charlotte," Riley lifted her daughter up in her arms and kissed her cheek. "Newton is going to be a great friend to you. His dad has always been so special to me and now you are going to have your own Minkus to turn to just like I did."

"Kind of crazy isn't it?" Farkle asked. "We always had each other and now our kids will have each other."

"I love that Charlotte will have her own Minkus to grow up with," Riley insisted. Charlotte reached out one of her little hands and the two adults watched curiously to see what she was doing. She touched Newton's foot and Riley and Farkle both smiled. They were watching the beginnings of what they knew would be a beautiful and lifelong friendship.

 **. .**

"I know that your dad and I are both super into school and academics but you can be anything you want to be in this world, Newton. If you want to be a super athlete then I promise I will learn everything I can on the sport you choose," Smackle sat on the rocking chair and rocked her son back and forth in her arms.

"Oh yeah?" Farkle asked. Smackle turned around surprised and saw the smile on her husband's face.

"If he has the desire to play some sport, then I guess I will learn to love it. I will buy every book possible to understand it," Smackle laughed.

"I think we have some time until we have to start studying up on sports," Farkle said.

"I just want him to be happy," Smackle said. Farkle walked over and sat on the ottoman in front of the rocking chair.

"He will be," Farkle insisted. "We are going to make sure that he has every opportunity available to him and that he knows we support whatever decides to do with his life. Isn't that right, Newt?"

"Newt?" Smackle repeated, a curious eyebrow raised.

"I thought it was a cool nickname," Farkle shrugged.

"Newt," Smackle whispered and then looked down at her son. He was sleeping in her arms and she was sure that her heart was about to explode with love for her son. "I love it."

"Yeah?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," Smackle nodded. "I think it suits him."

"Thank you," Farkle whispered. Smackle looked up at her husband with a curious look on her face.

"For what?" Smackle asked.

"For building this amazing life with me. For being my wife and best friend. For giving me the best son in the whole entire world. Thank you for being you," Farkle said. Smackle smiled and felt tears well in her eyes.

"I love you, Farkle. I wouldn't trade our life together for anything in the world," Smackle promised. Farkle leaned forward and kissed his wife before leaning down and kissing Newt.

"I love you both so much," Farkle whispered. The three Minkus's sat there in content silence. As long as they all had each other, it was all going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this is the final chapter in this story! I am going to be writing a sequel that will revolve around Josh and Maya with their journey to a baby. I have so many exciting ideas for that story and am so excited for the story! There will also be Zay and Vanessa getting married too. Thank you so much for joining me on the journey to baby Minkus! I hope you will all follow along to the next chapter of this journey. You are all so amazing and I cannot thank you enough for the endless amount of support and encouragement you have given me! You are the best and I could not write these if it was not for all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"Did you put our son in a turtle neck?" Smackle asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Tell me he does not look super cool though!" Farkle exclaimed. He was smiling wide and Smackle thought that they both looked adorable. They filled her heart with love and admiration. Farkle was such a natural with Newt.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be introducing the turtle necks into his life?" Smackle asked, walking over and taking a seat on the couch with her husband. "He's only two weeks old."

"How is he two weeks old already?" Farkle asked, looking down at his son and letting out a sigh. "I feel like he was just born."

"Time flies by when you are taking care of a new born baby nonstop," Smackle laughed.

"I don't want Newt to get any bigger though," Farkle sighed. "I want to stay in this moment forever with him."

"Then we are just going to have to enjoy it while it's here," Smackle insisted.

"Or just have more babies," Farkle teased.

"Slow down there," Smackle nudged his shoulder and laughed. "Let's see how the first year goes and then talk about more babies."

"If they are anything like Newt, then I am going to want tons of babies," Farkle said.

"Maybe one more," Smackle laughed.

"I can deal with that," Farkle smiled.

"Let's just get through Newt's first year and then we can come back to this topic," Smackle suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Farkle said. Smackle smiled at her husband and then leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you, Smackle."

"I love you too," Smackle smiled. She looked down at their son and ran a hand over the top of his head. "And I love you, my sweet Newt."

 **. .**

"JOSH!" Maya shouted, eyes wide with excitement. Josh came barreling into their bedroom and gasped for breath.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" Josh panted and looked around for a problem.

"Nothing's wrong," Maya shrugged.

"Then why did you shout my name?" Josh asked. "It sounded like you were in trouble."

"I'm excited!" Maya shrieked with excitement.

"Why?" Josh asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion. Maya lifted the white stick up in the air and shoved it into his face. He blinked confused and stepped back before taking the stick from her. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I'm pregnant!" Maya exclaimed. Josh looked at his wife with wide eyes and then instantly scooped her into his arms.

"We're pregnant!" Josh exclaimed as he spun her around and then placed her back on her feet to kiss her.

"I took six tests and they all came back positive. I knew this past week that I hadn't been feeling good and something was off. I decided to take a test. I just felt it. My body was telling me that I am pregnant," Maya explained.

"We're really having a baby?" Josh asked.

"We're really having a baby," Maya whispered. Josh reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I love you so much," Josh leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I love you too," Maya smiled. Josh dropped down to one knee and placed both his hands on her flat stomach.

"Hi baby," Josh whispered. Maya smiled and bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. "I'm your daddy and I am going to love you so much. I am going to love you as much as I love your mommy." Maya brushed away a tear and pulled her husband up to kiss him. "Don't cry Maya," Josh whispered as he brushed away a tear from her face.

"Happy tears," Maya promised. Josh wrapped her in his arms and held her close. They were ready to take on this next chapter of their life together. They were ready to welcome a beautiful baby into their lives.

 **. .**

Smackle walked around the living room of the apartment, picking up random toys and blankets that were just thrown around. She swore that she cleaned the place at least three times a day. As she wandered around, she realized how quiet the apartment was. She did not hear Farkle murmuring to their son or cries from Newt. She raised a curious eyebrow and headed in the direction of the master bedroom. When she saw that it was empty, she decided to check out the nursery. She finally heard Farkle's quiet voice and saw him sitting in the rocking chair with Newt in his arms.

"We used to debate all the time. We were nemesis and fierce rivals," Farkle quietly chuckled. "She was always so beautiful though. I could see the beauty in your mom before she even saw it in herself. Your mom has always challenged me to be the best version of myself. I have no idea where I would be without her by my side," Farkle rocked the chair and Smackle brushed away a tear that fell down her face. "You're so lucky, Newt. You are so lucky to have her as your mom. She is going to be the best mom in the world and she will do anything in the world to make sure that you are taken care of and loved. I love her so much and I know you will too."

"I love you too," Smackle blurted out and Farkle quickly turned around to see his wife standing there.

"How much of that did you hear?" Farkle asked.

"All of it," Smackle innocently shrugged. She walked over and took a seat on the ottoman in front of the rocking chair.

"I never realized how possible it was to love someone so instantly," Farkle said and the two looked down at Newt.

"I swear the minute I rested my eyes on him, I loved him. He is so perfect in every single way," Smackle agreed.

"I think that the three of us are going to be okay," Farkle said.

"I think we are going to be more than okay," Smackle nodded. "He looks like you."

"You think so?" Farkle asked. "Everyone says that but I don't really see it."

"He absolutely looks like you. He is your mini me," Smackle insisted.

"How are you feeling?" Farkle asked, reaching out a hand and grabbing Smackle's.

"I'm okay," Smackle nodded. "I'm starting to live with the whole no sleep thing."

"I don't think that will last forever," Farkle laughed.

"I sure hope not," Smackle smiled. The nursery fell quiet and the new parents enjoyed watching their son sleep.

 **. .**

"Hi!" Riley waved into the camera excitedly. Charlotte mimicked her mom's actions and waved into the web cam.

"Hey!" Smackle waved at her friend and then saw Vanessa peek into the camera. "Vanessa! Hi!"

"Hey!" Vanessa smiled wide.

"Where's Farkle?" Riley asked, noticing her friend's absence.

"I'm right here," Farkle said as he dropped onto the couch with his wife.

"I'm here too!" Maya exclaimed. Josh waved at the camera too.

"Peaches! Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed.

"Where are Lucas and Zay?" Josh asked.

"Right here," Lucas said as they walked in and took seats next to their significant others.

"It's like we're all together," Riley smiled.

"I love our skype time secessions," Smackle agreed as she cuddled Newt in her arms.

"How are you adjusting to full time parenthood?" Lucas asked.

"We are finally adjusting to not sleeping at all," Farkle laughed.

"He's cute so he makes it worth it," Smackle added.

"How are the wedding plans?" Maya asked Vanessa and Zay.

"Not much to report," Vanessa shrugged. "We just started to look for a location."

"Wedding planning is no joke," Zay sighed.

"It's worth it though," Smackle said before sharing a smile with Farkle.

"Can you believe that at this time next year we are all going to be married?" Riley asked. "Assuming you get married within the year."

"That's so crazy to think about," Maya shook her head.

"It's our last wedding for a while," Josh said.

"I think Auggie is going to be the next to get married," Zay said.

"Oh gosh," Riley widened her eyes. "That's scary to think."

"And then these two cuties will get married," Vanessa gestured between Charlotte and Newt.

"No!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Wow," Zay widened his eyes.

"What?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You sounded a whole lot like Mr. Matthews right there," Farkle smirked.

"You kind of did honey," Riley laughed and nudged her husband's shoulder.

"It was creepy," Josh added.

"Be quiet all of you," Lucas rolled his eyes but laughed along with his friends. Charlotte looked into the camera and waved her hand.

"Say hi Newt," Smackle waved Newt's little hand. "Say hi to Charlotte."

"True love," Maya teased. Lucas just rolled his eyes but smiled as the two babies waved back and forth. The friends were building a new generation of best friends and they were so excited for what the future was going to bring.

 **. .**

"Hey you two," Farkle said as he walked into the master bedroom and smiled at the two on the bed. "Did I miss cuddle time?"

"You are just in time," Smackle smiled. Farkle walked over and got into the bed, smiling at his two favorite people in the world. "Remember when I used to be so awkward with hugging and cuddling?"

"You hated when anyone would hug you and tense up so bad," Farkle laughed. He remembered how she used to never want to be hugged and it took her some time to overcome that.

"I guess it all came down to trusting the person and feeling comfortable with them," Smackle said. "I love cuddling with you," she smiled and then looked down at her son in her arms. "And I definitely love cuddle time with this little guy."

"He looks like he loves it too," Farkle ran a hand over Newt's back and smiled at his son.

"Just like his daddy," Smackle smiled at her husband. She gently reached over and shared a sweet kiss with the love of her life. She then rested her head on his shoulder and ran a hand comfortingly over Newt's back.

"Hey Smackle?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah?" Smackle asked, looking up and raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Thank you," Farkle whispered.

"For what, honey?" Smackle asked.

"For this life," Farkle said. "For giving me Newt and for being the very best wife a man could ask for."

"I would do it all again if I could," Smackle promised. "Our life means everything to me."

"I don't think we are nemeses anymore," Farkle teased.

"I like having you on my team much better," Smackle smiled. Farkle leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"We make a pretty great team," Farkle said.

"The best team," Smackle agreed.

"And I love our newest member," Farkle ran a hand over the top of Newt's head.

"He's the best addition ever," Smackle insisted.

"I love you both so much," Farkle whispered.

"I love you both just as much," Smackle promised. She rested her head on Farkle's shoulder and Farkle rested Newt on his chest. The three cuddled together and let the love fill the room.

They started off as rivals and from there, they built a love story that meant the world to them. They were geniuses, best friends, husband and wife, and now parents. They were ready for whatever life threw at them. They were ready to watch Newt grow up into an amazing young man. They had a love that could conquer all and they were ready to share it with Newt. Newton Lucas Minkus was the greatest gift in the world to them. He made their family even better and it was only going to grow with time. He was their little genius and little love.


End file.
